Please Don't Leave Me Again
by cutechibilolita
Summary: He lost the only girl he ever did and will love to a stupid mistake and now the only way he can see her is through drugs. he halucinates of her every time he does it. Its the only way he can see his Jazmine. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny winter day, children played outside in what was left of the snow and grown ups had get together with their families and neighbors. But what was I doing on this day? I was drugging myself so I could see her is the answer. I took the syringe and injected it into my left arm. I closed my eyes waiting for the drug to take effect. When I opened them there she was in front of me. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed everywhere as she moved towards me. She smiled at me and sat next to me. My heart started to beat rapidly as I watched her inch her face closer to mine.

"Huey.." I could hear someone calling me, It was a males voice. The voice caused Jazmine to fade back into my memories.

"Huey!" The voice called again. It felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"I'm calling 911!" I heard the voice say before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a white blank room and it felt like my head was going to split open any second now. The IV connected to my arm made me realize that I was in a hospital room. I looked over and saw Riley siting in a chair and looking out the room's window. He finally turned to me and spoke.

"Are you stupid?!" He shouted.

He had every right to be mad I left him to take care of our unstable grandfather alone.

"I can't watch you and Grandad all at the same time. Huey you need to stop using drugs! Shes not coming back get over it nigga!"

I looked away. He was right she was not coming back not after what I did to her. I closed my eyes and thought about the day she left me. The way she looked at me with those eyes. The beautiful emerald eyes I loved so much reflected so much pain in them.

"You need to stop thinking about her." Riley said in a normal tone of voice. He looked out the window again and then back at me.

"You need to stop doing drugs just to see her. Grandad could be dying any day now and you're just doing LSD all day so you can hallucinate and see Jazmine."

I looked at the floor until I noticed someone come in.

"Hello Mr. Freeman, may I speak to you?" A midlled aged man spoke to my brother.

Riley should not have to be going trough this and yet he is because I'm a selfish bastard. I'm making my little brother who just graduated from high school take care of not only our sick grandfather but of me aswell when I should be the one taking care of him. And all this because I can't forget her. I can't and I will not try to. She was no scratch that is the only girl that I will ever love. Riley walked back up to me.

"The doctor said you had a heart attack."

Riley sighed before looking out the window again. I could tell he was exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes.

" He also said a therapist should be coming to see you so he or she can sign you up for rehab and talk to you." He added.

I nodded and closed my eyes, maybe I could see her in my dreams.

* * *

"_Huey look!" Jazmine said with a bright smile on her face. She had dragged me into a pet store._

"_Aren't they cute?" She pointed to the dogs._

"_I want one." She added._

"_What's the point on paying all that money when they are going to die soon." I said._

_Jazmine slapped my arm._

"_Don't say that." She looked sad but got over it after a clerk asked her if she wanted to pet the puppies._

_I watched her play with the golden retrievers. She was seventeen but still acted like a twelve-year-old girl._

"_I'm going to ask my daddy if we can get one." All of a sudden her eyes popped like she had realized something._

"_I have an idea why don't we get a dog and it can belong to me and you. Of course it would stay at my house since Mr. Freeman doesn't want an animal running around his house." _

"_No thanks." I said with the normal scowl across my face._

"_Aww come on Huey it would be fun and besides it can be practice for when we have a child." _

_I blushed. How could this girl all ready be talking about kids when we have only been dating for five months. She just looked at me with a smile. And the truth is I could not resist that look that's why I agreed to her little idea. She went home and asked her parents and of course they said yes since Jazmine was their only child and little girl. The next day we went back to the pet store and bought one of the golden retrievers._

"_What should we name him?" Jazmine asked as she held the puppy to her chest._

"_I don't know choose something." I said as I carried all the supplies the puppy may need._

_Jazmine placed a finger on the corner of her lips and made a humming sound._

"_What about Huey JR?"_

"_What no way." I said looking at her like she was crazy._

"_Aww come on. You're the one that said I could name him."_

"_Jazmine we are not naming your dog after me."_

"_Our dog." She corrected me._

"_And fine since obviously I can't pick the name what do you want to name him?"_

_I thought about it for a while and then spoke._

"_Lets name him Haki after Haki Madhubuti." _

_She looked at me and then at the dog._

"_Say hi to Momma and Papa Haki." _

_I rolled my eyes and kept walking._

I awoke from my sleep and looked over to my right and saw Riley sleeping on the chair. I wanted to stand up and walk around for a little while. I looked up at the clock on the wall that read 3:45. It was 3:45 in the morning. I looked over back at Riley he probably left grandad under Tom's care. I unhooked the IV from my arm and then the heart monitor from my finger. All of a sudden the heart monitor went flat and about five nurses and the doctor came rushing into my room. Even Riley jolted up awake and ran up to my bed side.

"He is fine everyone." The doctor pointed out the obvious.

"I just want to take a walk." I informed them.

"I'm sorry but you must stay here for tonight. Tomorrow you may go for a walk but for now rest." The doctor informed me. Everyone walked out the room but not before they made sure the IV was back into my arm. Riley looked at the clock.

"I should be going. I can't let Tom stay over all night. I'll be back in the morning." He said as he grabbed his book bag and walked out the hospital room.

I closed my eyes and wondered what Haki was up to I missed him as well, Jazmine had taken him with her after she had moved out of her parents house. We were supposed to go and live together but we could not, not after what I did to her. I closed my eyes and thought about that day.

* * *

"_Huey how could you do that..." She had tears in her eyes._

"_Why would you do that to me? After all these years of me being by your side you would cheat on me with Cindy, My best friend! And you possibly got her pregnant!" Hurt flashed into those beautiful eyes._

_She fell down on her knees I tried to help her up._

"_Don't touch me!" She yelled as she swatted my hand away._

_I watched her cry into her palms._

"_I'm-"_

"_Don't fucking say you're sorry! Sorry can't fix this Huey, I feel betrayed by you. We've been dating for three years and you do this to me!" I never saw Jazmine this mad._

"_Jazmine I was drunk. Please forgive me I only love you!" _

"_Bullshit! You fucking bastard I hate you!" She said as she punched me and ran into her house._

I woke up from my nightmare. Thinking about how I lost her always managed to make me depressed. In the end I was not the father of Cindy's baby, some guy named Paul was. But I still lost Jazmine. It was day time now and I looked over to see if Riley was siting on the chair but he wasn't. I heard a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Your therapist should be here any second so be patient for a few more minutes, I promise after you meet and talk with her you can get up and walk around."

I nodded and he walked away.

After what seemed to be forever my therapist had arrived but I did not turn to face her I was still focused on the window. The only reason I knew she had arrived is because of the clicking sounds her heels made as she walked in. There was a moment of silence and I wondered why she had not spoken for an entire minute, usually therapist would talk to you and try to get you to talk to them. As I turned my head towards her I noticed her curly strawberry blonde hair and her Emerald green eyes. My face went from a bored expression to a shoked one. It could not be her could it? It could not be..

"...Jazmine..."

* * *

**AN: So this idea came to me randomly, pretty much I was doing nothing and i tought about this chapter and since i felt like it was pretty good I had to write it and share it with you guys so here it is. Please tell me what you lovely readers think about it and if i should post the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I want to thank the people that have reviewed so far so here are some shout outs to them.**

**Whynot: I'm so happy you are liking this story so far :)**

**Huefreemanrocksmyworld: Aww thanks girl I'm glad you like it. **

**Guest: Thanks I'm happy you are loving this story :)**

**Palestinian Eyes: Hahahah don't explode on me please here's chapter 2. I'm happy you are enjoying this story.**

**Caruja09: Your wish is my command here is chapter 2. I'm glad you are digging this story so far.**

**Anon: Thanks :)**

**Of course I want to thank the people who have read this so far even if they have not reviewed but thanks anyway lol :D**

**Now I do not own The Boondocks or do I DUN DUN DUN .**

**No just kidding I do not own it.**

**Anyway here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"...Huey...Are you stupid! Why are you doing drugs, you idiot!"

She had tears in her eyes, could it be that she still cared for me. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"After all these years you still manage to make me cry." She said.

"Jazmine...I'm sorry...don't leave,please." I pleaded.

She looked at me with a confused expression and spoke again.

"Well I can't leave my patient so I guess we're stuck together."

She reached in her bag looking for something and I took this time to look at her. She really had grown from when I had last saw her. Her hair was not in a huge afro puff anymore, she wore it down and curly. She was also a bit taller, and not because of the black heels she had on either. She looked so stunning in that beige pencil dress, It showed off her curves. I wanted to reach for her,kiss her, hug her. I wanted her to do the same and love me the way she used to. I snapped out of it as soon as she began speaking.

"I have to schedule you in a rehab session. Your brother got my dad to convince the judge, so you only have to go to rehab for six months. I'm going to be working with you during that time." She said as she wrote in a black notebook.

Her voice had changed too. It still had the sound of her old voice but it sounded more mature, but still feminine.

"Doctor Philips said you should be out in a day or two. So after you are out call this number and schedule an appointment with me,tell the secretary you want to schedule an appointment with Ms. Dubois."

She handed me her buisnes card before walking out the door, leaving me once again.

* * *

I walked around the courtyard with Riley, I had told him that a therapist had came to see me but I did not tell him it was Jazmine.

"She told me you made Tom persuade the judge."

"Your welcome. Aren't you happy you just gotta go to rehab for six months, you could have went to jail." Riley said.

I looked at him and thanked him for what he did.

"You should be thanking Tom not me. He actually wanted to help despite what you did to his little girl."

I closed my eyes. I wanted to see her again, the Jazmine that loved me not the Jazmine that despised me. I needed it so bad. I wanted to do it so I could see her. I opened my eyes as soon as Riley spoke.

"Huey are you ok? Your sweating like a bitch."

I stopped thinking about drugging myself. Riley needed me to be clean so I would do this for him.

"It's nothing Riley, I'm just hot that's all."

"Nigga its 45 degrees out here."

I shook my head.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

I had been dismissed from the hospital two days later and the first thing I did was go visit Grandad. I walked inside his room. He was to weak to walk so his doctor had told him to stay in bed for a couple of days, surprisingly Riley managed to make him listen.

"Boy come here, You never come to visit your grandaddy."

Grandad did not know I did drugs and was in the hospital, he thought I was working.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy."

Riley looked away, since he knew the truth.

"It's fine boy as long as you're here now."

Grandad started to cough.

"Did you take your medicine old man?"

"Who are you calling old? Don't let me jump up and beat your ass-"

Grandad started to cough again. Riley just rolled his eyes.

"I take that as a no."

He reached for some pills and handed two of them to Grandad. He swallowed it and handed the empty glass of water to Riley.

"I'm tired." Grandad said as he closed his eyes and snoozed off.

Riley and I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I gotta give it to him he really got everything under control. The old Riley could have not handed this situation well. Before he graduated he had got his licence so he did not have to rely on me to drive him around, which I probably could have not since that's when I started LSD in the first place. Now that I think about it I missed his graduation because of it.

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah nigga I know. Are you hungry?" He asked me before walking to the kitchen.

"No I'm good." I informed him.

I looked around the living room, and even though it had been a few months since I've been here, nothing had changed. Riley came back with a sandwich in his hand and a soda can in the other. He turned the Tv on and switched it to the news. I guess this was his way of telling me that he missed me and still cared. We watched it in silence for a good hour until he dropped me off at my apartment. When I walked in I noticed everything was clean, I guess Riley must have gotten one of his female friends to clean and get rid of the drugs. I went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower right away. After a good ten minutes I was out and dressed in my night clothes. I checked the time on my Samsung. It was almost six o'clock so I decided to dial the number Jazmine had given me. It rung five times until someone answered.

"Hello this is Sheryl, how may I help you?"

"Hello Sheryl, I want to schedule an appointment with Ms. Dubois."

"Oh yes let me check when she's available."

I could hear her typing on her keyboard.

"Is tomorrow at one ok?" She asked me.

"Yes that's fine." I informed her.

"Ok Mr...?"

"Freeman, Huey Freeman."

"Ok Mr. Freeman, see you tomorrow at one."

I hung up after thanking her. I sat on my couch and closed my eyes. I want to see her smile so bad, I want her to love me again. I want her to never leave me aswell. I started to crave it again, just like this morning I began to sweat. I needed to see the Jazmine that loved me, the Jazmine that would never leave me. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to picture her, but the only Jazmine I saw was the Jazmine that hated me. The Jazmine that left me. She stared at me with those green eyes, the same eyes that reflected so much love for me were now replace with hate. I abruptly opened my eyes and gripped my hair with so much force. I stood up and headed to a bookshelf where I kept my spare drugs hidden. I grabbed the syringe from the hiding spot and injected it into my arm. I needed this. I needed to see her. I know that I had vowed to stop and I will, right after I see her. Right after I see the Jazmine who loves me once more.

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? Let me know :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So here is chapter 3 I have one shout out for this chapter.**

**Dmister75: No don't cry here is the next chapter. I'm happy you are liking the story.**

**I do not own The Boondocks!**

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone through my living room window causing me to wake up. I blinked a few times and commend my hand through my hair. I checked the time on my phone.

"12:00." I grunted.

I got up and placed the syringe back in its hiding spot. I had an hour before I had to meet with Jazmine so I took the time to take a shower, get dressed, and eat. I now had fifteen minutes to get to her office. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my Cadillac CTS. I entered the address in my GPS and drove off. I got to it around 1:15. I walked up to the secretary.

"Hello my name is Huey Freeman and I have an appointment with Ms. Dubois."

"Ok, right this way." She said as she got up and walked around the booth.

"Just follow me."

I followed her until we reached a door. She knocked on it and entered right after she was given permission to enter.

"Mr. Freeman is here to see you." She said.

"Ok let him in."

I walked in and the secretary closed the door. Jazmine's office was pretty big.

"Have a seat." She said as she typed on her computer.

I sat down and looked around the room. She had a bunch of pictures hanging from the walls and some where placed on her desk. Most of them were of her and friends or co workers, but she had a few of her and her family. But one picture caught my eye, It was a picture of her, me, and Haki. I remember when we took it.

"_Come on Huey Smile." Jazmine said as she crouched down to Haki's level._

"_Just take the damn picture Jazmine." I said as I did the same._

"_Selfie!" She said as she took the picture with her phone._

_She looked at it._

"_Redo! You weren't even smiling." She said as she pouted._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed her face to kiss her._

_She smiled on my lips._

"Ok, I signed you up for rehab. You should be able to start tomorrow."

Jazmine snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ok." I said as I looked away.

There was a moment of silence until she spoke again.

"So other than doing drugs, how have you been?"

I looked at her with shock. Wow she wanted to know how I was doing.

"Fine I guess." I said as I rubbed my hair.

She smiled gently.

"That's good. So do you want to talk about It?"

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"The reason you started doing drugs. Do you want to talk about it? That's why I'm here you know. We don't have to talk about it now, we do have six months. But If you are ready I am all ears."

I shook my head. I don't think I want to tell her that she is the reason I drug myself every night.

"I'm not ready." I simply said.

"That's fine. When you are just come see me."

She typed in her computer once more and printed something out.

"Here. This is your schedule for the Rehab course and this is your schedule for when we have appointments."

I looked at the paper. I had Rehab sessions Monday through Thursday and I had meetings with Jazmine every Friday and Saturday.

I looked at her and spoke.

"So how is Haki doing?"

"He's fine, he's still a little trouble maker though. The other day he spilled the trash can over and I had to clean It up."

I smiled.

"Did you just smile? That's a rare sight." She said as she smiled back.

"I miss you." I confessed to her.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Huey, please don't."

If I wanted to win her back I had to move gradually. It may take a few months but I have to make sure she's comfortable with me again. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jazmine said.

"Mrs. Cambell is here for her appointment."

"Ok, tell her I will be with her in just a few minutes."

The secretary nodded and closed the door.

"Well Huey I will see you on Fridays and Saturdays. Rehab starts at eight and ends at four. Now listen you can't afford to miss a single day otherwise you are going to jail, understand?"

I nodded.

"Ok, well I will see you soon." She said as she walked me to the door.

"See you soon." I said before leaving.

* * *

I headed to my car and drove off. I had reached the hill that me and Jazmine once used to come to. It had been a while since I had came here. I was twenty and the last time I had been up here was the day before me and Jazmine broke up. I sat down under our favorite tree and watched the sunset. I closed my eyes.

_Jazmine and I sat under the oak tree watching the sun set._

"_Huey?" Jazmine said as she layed her head on my shoulder._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Promise me you will never leave me."_

_I looked at her with a confused expression._

"_Why should I leave you."_

"_Just promise me." She said once more._

"_Ok, I promise."_

_She smiled and kissed me._

I opened my eyes.

Life sure was ironic when it wanted to be. She was the one that ended up leaving me, I guess I should have made her promise. I got up and headed back to my car. I could barely do anything with out being reminded of her. Everything I did she was involved some how. Simple things like grocery shopping or mowing the lawn reminded me of her. And now the only thing that did not remind me of her did, since she is my therapist. But then again technically doing LSD reminds me of her all the time since I hallucinate of her each time I do it. I reached my apartment and headed inside. As soon as I stepped in the living room I headed for the hiding spot on my bookshelf. I took the syringe and the drugs and dumped them in a trash can. If I want to win her back I need to be clean. And the first step on doing that is Rehab.

* * *

**AN: So that was chapter 3 my friends. Hit the review button my lovely readers please feed this poor writer with reviews I need them. every time you hit the review button you save a fish from drowning. Go ahead hit it i know you want to. I will post a new chapter every five reviews so if u want to read more i guess yall gotta review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So as I had promised here Is chapter 4. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story It makes my day reading your reviews. So I have two shout outs today.**

**Natashalostinfantasypritchett: Yes girl It's so true, and I'm glad you're loving this.**

**Potatoelickers: So I did not understand what you meant but If you meant if this Is a Boondocks Fan fic ,than yes it is. If you meant If they used this In the Boondocks, Than no they did not.**

**I do not own the Boondocks!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early in the morning, it was six o'clock. I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. I was out the house by six-thirty. I got in my car and placed the address in my GPS. It took about forty-five minutes to get to the rehab facility. I parked my car and walked into the big white building, It seemed like I had walked into a fancy hotel. I walked up to the receptionist and gave her my name and schedule.

"Your session is in room 352." She said.

I nodded and walked to the elevator. I pressed the number three and waited until the door opened again. The room was right there so I walked in. It was big inside and just like downstairs it was fancy. On the right there was a buffet, people were around it placing food on their plates. On the left there was a chocolate fountain and a bunch of other sweets laid around a table. I walked further into the room and sat down in one of the computer chairs, they were set up to form a giant circle. A tall hispanic guy sat next to me.

"Hey, you new right?"

I ignored him but he continued to talk.

"I'm Jose by the way."

I looked at him.

"Huey.." I simply replied.

"So what drugs did you take?" He asked.

"LSD, You?"

"Cocaine, but I've been sober for a year now. This session helps a lot."

At that moment a bald tall white man walked in the room.

"Ok everyone lets start."

In a matter of seconds all the chairs were filled up.

"Ok let's get started, I see a few new faces so I will introduce my self. I'm Frank Baker but you all can call me Frank. So let's get started, can I get some volunteers to introduce themselves?"

At first no one raised their hand but after a minute a few hands went up.

"You." Frank said as he pointed to a fat middle-aged white guy.

"Hello I'm Rick and I was addicted to heroin but I have been clean for six months now."

Everyone clapped and some one else spoke.

"I'm Bethany and I've been addicted to cocaine for two years but ever since I joined this session I've been sober."

Every one clapped again.

This time the guy next to me spoke.

"I'm Jose and I used to be addicted to crack cocaine but I've been clean for a year."

They all clapped again.

"Ok, what about you?" Frank said as he pointed at me.

I sighed and spoke.

"I'm Huey and I'm addicted to LSD."

Everyone nodded and whispered words of comfort to me.

"We are all here to help you Huey."

An hour had passed and everyone had talked about why they started to take drugs in the first place.

"Well my mother was a drug addict and so where my brothers and sisters, and one day it found its way to me." A young woman said.

"What about you Huey?" Frank asked me.

Everyone turned to face me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"That's completely fine, when you are ready we can work on the next step to recovery. Well lets all take a quick break."

Everyone got up and headed to the front of the room where all the food was.

"So how long are you going to be taking this session?" Jose asked me.

"Six months." I informed him.

"So are you a inpatient or outpatient?"

"Outpatient."

"So am I. Let me introduce you to my friends."

I sighed and followed him to the front.

"Hey guys come meet Huey."

Two hispanic men walked up to us. One of them was short and had huge pair of glasses on his face while the other was taller than me, and I'm 6'1. He also had long jet black hair.

"This is Enrico and This is Paul."

Paul was the tall one and Enrico was the short one.

"Hello." Paul said as he reached his hand out to shake mine.

"What were you two taking?" I asked.

Enrico spoke first.

"Well I took a few things. I started with the soft stuff like Marijuana and worked my way up to the strong stuff like Heroine and Meth. I've been in this program for a year now."

"I just took acid and every now and then I popped pills. I've been in this program for five months and have not touched a single drug since then."

"So how long have you been sober?" Enrico asked me.

"About a day or two. I'm working on it."

They nodded.

"Ok everyone lets gather back around." Frank shouted.

* * *

Finally It was over and I was heading to my car when Jose ran up to me.

"Huey!" he shouted.

I turned around and faced him.

He panted as he ran.

"Hey man I'm having a small get together at my house, do you want to come?"

"No thank you, I'm busy." I said as I unlocked my car and walked in.

"Ok, maybe next time." I heard him say before I drove away.

I was finally at home and the only thing I wanted to do was relax. The last part of the session was spent looking over pamphlets and watching documentaries from the 80's. I plopped down on to my couch and relaxed every muscle in my body. I turned on the television and watched the news for a while until I decided to go check on Riley and Grandad. I drove into Timid deer lane and parked my car in the driveway. I looked over at the Dubois residence, It brought back memories.

"_Hello Huey, come in." Sarah Dubois said as I walked in._

_I was dressed in a black tuxedo and I was holding a white corsage in my hand._

"_Let me take a picture." Sarah said as she took a picture of me._

"_You're never going to smile, are you?"_

_I ignored her and waited for Jazmine to walk in the livingroom. _

_About five minutes had passed but she had finally walked in. She looked amazing, she took my breath away just looking at her. Her hair was placed in a neat bun but she had a few strands fall loose on to her back. She never wore make up but tonight she did, and It made her beauty reflect even more. Her dress was perfect on her aswell. She had on a high low hem dress that was strapless. The top was white and the bottom was aquamarine. She had on sparkly white high hells, but I managed to still be taller than her. _

"_Jazmine honey you're so pretty, to bad your father is on a business trip." _

_I walked up to Jazmine and placed the corsage on her wrist, her mom took a picture while I did it._

"_Let me take a picture of you two."_

_She made us pose for an hour until Jazmine and I could leave for the dance. At first I did not want to go but now I'm happy I did. Prom night was the best._

I snapped out of my memories and headed to the front door, I still had my keys.

"Hello!" I shouted as I walked in.

"Who is it?" I heard Grandad yell from his bedroom.

"It's me Grandad, Huey."

I walked upstairs and saw Grandad laying in his bed watching TV.

"Hey boy, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, what about you?"

"Could be worse." He said while shrugging.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

"He went to go get dinner."

As if on cue we heard him yell "I'm home." from downstairs.

Riley walked in and was surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey nigga what's up?" He asked.

"Not much."

* * *

After helping Grandad up and watching him walk downstairs with his cane, we headed into the kitchen. Riley had bought a platter of vegetables but Grandad gave me half of It.

"You have to eat It Grandad." I informed him.

"Hush boy. You never have dinner with us and this is all you eat, so eat."

I sighed and began to eat. After we were done I cleaned while Riley helped Grandad up the stairs. He finally came back down and the first thing he asked was..

"How was it?"

I turned to face him.

"Ok." I replied.

"Do you think it's helping?"

"If it wasnt, would I be here?"

He stared at me and spoke again.

"I guess you're right."

We walked into the living room and chatted for a bit until I headed back home.

* * *

Two days had passed since my first rehab session. I was just getting back from Rehab, today Frank had us talk to a few exdrugattics. Tomorrow I had to meet with Jazmine to let her know how things were going. I sighed and laid on my couch. I was feeling nervous to see her again but at the same time I could not wait. Tomorrow was going to be long.

* * *

**AN: So this was chapter 4, what did you guys think about it? So the link below is what Jazmine wore to prom. Click on it if you guys want to see it. I will see you all after five reviews, so click that amazing button bellow.**

**The link:**

**_search?q=high+low+hem+prom+dress+aqua+marine&amp;biw=1242&amp;bih=606&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbo=u&amp;source=univ&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=n5M8VL7RNoOeyASrpoDgDg&amp;ved=0CB0QsAQ#facrc=_&amp;imgdii=_&amp;imgrc=msOnWfJXO231oM%253A%3B1YqSLUHO88z0pM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. %252Fbmz_cache%252F5% . %3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. % %3B189%3B263_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is chapter 5 it's a bit short but it's worth it lol. There's still a lot to come so don't worry.**

**Shoutouts: **

**Nate: Thanks I'm happy you are enjoying this :)**

**Misstrombone: Aww thanks :D I'm happy you are liking this.**

**Nininini: I know what you mean but I don't know how to fix it. I could try to put it on my account so it easier for you.**

**I do not own The Boondocks**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

I stepped out of my parked car, I was currently standing in the parking lot. I stared at the building where Jazmine worked before finding the strength to go in. The secretary greeted me.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Ms. Dubois."

"Name?"

"Huey Freeman."

She checked for my name.

"Well she is currently with a patient so please take a seat in the waiting room."

I walked to the small room and sat down. The television was playing a black and white movie about birds attacking people. I looked over to the small coffee table to see if any of the magazines were worth reading. They were all brides magazines and maybe two or three were room design.

"_What do you think of this dress?" Jazmine asked me._

"_It's ok I guess."_

"_Would you like me to wear it at are wedding?" She asked me._

_I blushed._

"_What are you saying! We're only eighteen."_

"_Aw come on we are going to get married some day, so I'm planning ahead."_

"_Well do you have to plan now? Can't we graduate high school first?"_

"_Huey we are graduating in a month. Why don't you want to plan it? Is it because you don't love me?"_

_Jazmine had tears in her eyes._

"_Jazmine you know damn well that I love you, it's just that it's to early for a wedding plan."_

_She wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_You're right. I love you."_

"Mr. Freeman." The secretary called out as she walked in the waiting room. I don't know why she called out my name since I was the only person there but I got up and followed her anyway. She knocked on Jazmine's door just like last time.

"Come in."

"Mr. Freeman is here to see you."

"Thanks Sheryl, let him in."

I walked in and sat in the same spot as last time.

"Good morning." I simply said.

"Good morning Huey. How was rehab?"

"Good."

"Well what did you do?"

"Just talk and watch documentaries." I answered her.

She wrote this all down in her computer.

"Ok, tell me more."

I looked at her and blinked a few times. I really didn't feel like talking about rehab, I wanted to talk about us. But I obliged.

"Well we talked to people who used to do drugs and I met a few people."

"Tell me about them." She asked as she typed.

"Well I met this guy named Jose and he introduced me to a few of his buddies."

She typed and nodded.

"Go on."

I sighed.

"Jazmine I don't feel like getting into all the details."

She stopped typing and turned in her computer chair to face me.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me what you have been up to these past three years."

There was a short pause until she sighed and spoke.

"Well after we went our separate ways I went to a community college. At first I did not know what I wanted to major in, so I figured why not just finish my basic courses. That year I had a professor named Rita Williams and she had told me that she used to be a therapist. She said it was a nice job especially if you enjoyed helping and working with people and she said It would fit me. So I looked up everything I had to know about it and I finally decided I wanted to become one. When I told Mrs. Williams about It she said she had a friend that could hook me up so I could to take three years and not five. It still was a lot of work but in the end I got my degree and here I am."

Wow, all this time as I suffered she's been working really hard and moving on with her life.

"Didn't you miss me?" I whispered, but she did not hear me.

"What?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

She looked at me and for a moment there I saw it. It was the way she used to look at me back in the days when she still loved me. But it was quickly gone.

"I know this is a stupid question but what have you been doing?" She asked me.

I looked at her with shock but I spoke.

"The first year after we broke up I had a job. I wrote in a small section of the daily news paper but I got into LSD shortly after that. At first I could manage but later I had to quit. Riley was the one who secretly took care of me."

She nodded and turned to write it down but I stopped her.

"Can you please not write everything about me. You're treating me like I'm some kind of exibition."

"I'm sorry Huey, but I have to." She said as she wrote more.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked as she ran up to me.

"Home." I said as I turned the knob, but I did not open the door yet.

She grabbed my arm.

"Stop. Don't go."

Was she pleading?

I turned to face her.

"And why shouldnt I?"

She looked at me before speaking.

"...I don't know." She said as she let go of me and backed away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She apologized.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, she was looking down at her shoes. Today Jazmine wore black dress pants and a pink dress shirt, It looked nice on her.

"It's ok." I informed her.

She smiled at me.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, unless you still want to talk."

She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"We still have thirty minutes." She added.

I contemplated if I should stay or go but in the end I decided to stay.

"Well I'll stay a little longer."

She smiled and jumped a little. Was she happy to be with me?

We ended up talking about Haki the whole time, apparently he saved a little girl from drowning.

As we talked there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Jazmine answered.

"Mrs. Cambel is here."

"Ok just a second."

Jazmine looked back over at me.

"I have a lunch break in an hour do you want to go grab some coffee so we can catch up?" She asked me.

I was surprised but I agreed right away. She smiled and wrote something on a sticky note.

"Meet me here at twelve." She said as she handed me the note.

I nodded.

"See you then." she said.

She smiled once more.

"Ok."

And out the door I was.

* * *

**AN: So this was chapter 5. Huey and Jazmine are starting to catch up, but are they going to be just friends? Five reviews to find out. See you all then. Stay awesome and read on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is chapter six.**

**Shout outs: **

**Judy: Here it is :) and there are many more to come.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

I was sitting in the small caffè waiting on Jazmine, the place was small but cozy. I looked at my watch and it read 12:15, she was fifteen minutes late. I started to think that she had stood me up, maybe it was some sort of revenge. As I was about to get up to leave I saw someone run towards me.

"Sorry I'm late." Jazmine said.

"It's fine." I informed her.

"My last patient needed me so that kept me busy for a little bit. But then Sheryl needed me to fill out some papers and that kept me super busy. But I'm here now."

I loved watching her when she talked. I loved the way she would move her hands and the way her facial expressions would change.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Not long, just five minutes." I lied.

"Did you order already?"

I shook my head.

She grabbed the menu that sat on the table.

"Well their white chocolate and cookie crumble coffee is delicious. Oh even the Double chocolate and fudge is good."

I smiled. She was still the same, always eating junk food and trying to force them on people.

"_Huey eat this I made it for you." She said as she tried to force feed me the chocolate cake she had made._

"_No Jazmine, I don't want It. I don't want to end up in a diabetic coma."_

_She frowned._

"_Huey one piece of cake wont hurt you, now eat it." She said as she continued to try force feeding me._

"_No I don't want it!"_

_She stopped and looked at me._

"_every time I cook you something you don't want to eat it. I put so much love into it. I just want to make you happy." She said as she cried._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Jazmine you make me happy everyday, but I don't want to eat junk food so please stop forcing it on me."_

_She blinked the tears away._

"_So it's not my cooking?"_

"_It's not the way you cook."_

_She smiled and kissed my cheek._

"_Ok than I'm going to go make you a nice vegetable dish." She said as she ran into her house._

_I rolled my eyes and followed her._

The waitress came by to take our order.

"What can I get for you two?"

"I'll take the peanut butter and chocolate mocha and a banana nut muffin."

The waitress wrote that down and then looked at me.

"I'll just have a black coffee."

"Ok I'll be back soon with your orders." She said before leaving.

"So how are Riley and Mr. Freeman doing?I'ts been a long time since I went to go visit them."

"There doing fine, Grandad is a bit weak but It seems like he's recovering."

She nodded and smiled.

"That's good. I miss them. Remember that one time he snuck us into the movie theater."

She said while laughing.

"I don't want to think about it."

Apparently my facial expression made her giggle even more.

"Your face is priceless." She said while laughing.

The waitress came back with our orders and left.

I watched her take a sip of her coffee, even little simple things like these made her look so beautiful. And the way the sun was shining on her face trough the window made her even more beautiful.

"Do you remember the time when we went trick or treating and Riley and Caesar kept insisting that we would go into that old abandoned house since it was ''Haunted''?"

"Yeah."

I thought about it.

"_Come on guys I'm scared" Jazmine said._

_We were all eleven except for Riley, he was nine. _

"_Damn stop being a lil bitch." Riley said as he hopped the rusty fence._

"_Just stay next to me jazmine." I told her. She nodded and grabbed my shirt._

_We were finally in the yard._

"_Ok guys this is it, Ready?" Caesar asked._

_We all nodded except Jazmine._

"_Jazmine ghost are not real so calm down."_

_She said nothing. We finally walked in the house._

_It was pretty big and It still had a few things in it. The house had a long stair way that lead to the top and bottom part of the house._

"_We check the bottom while you and Jazmine check the top." Caesar said._

_Jazmine gripped my shirt even tighter as we climbed the stairs. The second floor had a long hall way full of old frames from the 1800's._

"_These pictures are creepy Huey."_

"_Theyre just pictures." I assured her._

_We made it to a room and explored It. I really didnt want to be here, I'd rather be at home reading, but Jazmine wanted to spend Halloween together and then Caesar had this brilliant idea to come here. Jazmine closed her eyes._

"_Jazmine there's nothing scary in here."_

_I said not noticing the creepy doll siting in the chair in front of us. She pointed at it with her eyes still closed. I looked over at it. It was one of them old porcelain dolls. The rocking chair it was siting on was slowly rocking and It kind of creeped me out, but I could not let Jazmine know that. _

"_It's just a doll Jazmine but If you want we can check another room out." She quickly nodded and we left. All of a sudden Riley and Caesar jumped out of nowhere and scared Jazmine, It did not work on me._

"_That's not funny." Jazmine said while crying. After that we left the house and went home._

"I had nightmares for a week after that, especially of that doll." Jazmine said.

"I'm not going to lie that doll creeped me out too."

"Is that why you wanted to leave that room?"

I nodded.

"But I used you being scared as an excuse, I wanted you to think I was brave."

"I always thought you were brave and I still do." She said with a gentle smile.

"Remember the time When Haki ran away while we were walking him?" I asked her.

"How could I forget, the little trouble maker had us chasing him for hours."

"Aw don't exaggerate we chased him for about thirty minutes." I said while smirking.

"It felt like two hours." She said while laughing.

"_Haki come back!" We both yelled as we chased him down the street._

"_See Jazmine If you would have made me hold him this would have not happened, he's to big for you." I said._

"_Oh shut up Huey I can handle him."_

"_So why did he run out of your grasp?" I asked while running._

_She ignored me. Lately Jazmine and I had been arguing. As we ran we passed a two way street that lead to the same place._

"_You go left and I go right so we can corner him." I said._

_She nodded and went her direction._

_As soon as we tought we had him cornered Haki side stepped us and ran the opposite direction._

"_Shit." I muttered as we continued to chase him. We chased him everywhere in wood crest until he lead us to the hill we used to go on, but since we had been arguing so much we had not been to it in a while. Jazmine and I tried the same strategy as before but in the end Haki was the one that had us cornered. He ran around us and his leash pulled Jazmine and I together, It felt like a scene from a movie. Jazmine was pressed to my chest. Haki was barking at us._

"_Haki what are you doing?Un tie us." We both said._

_Haki barked at us again._

"_I guess he wants some thing." Jazmine said._

_Haki barked again._

"_I think he wants us to stop arguing." I said._

_Haki barked once more._

"_I'm sorry." We both said at the same time._

_We looked at each other and kissed._

"He wanted us to stop fighting, and it worked." She said as she looked down at her empty cup.

We were silent for a moment until the waitress came back with our bill. I reached for my wallet but Jazmine beat me to it.

" Let me pay." She said

"No way Jazmine I got it."

"No Huey, I want to pay so let me." She insisted.

I finally obliged and she placed her card in the bill. Finally the waitress came back with her card.

"Well I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow." She said as she got up.

I got up aswell and walked her to the door.

"Tell Riley and Mr. Freeman that I said hi." She said as she waved good bye and walked away.

I watched her leave but for some strange reason I felt happy. I always had this fear to watch her leave me again but this time it was different. Maybe it was the fact that I would see her again. I turned the opposite direction and headed to my car.

**AN: So this was chapter 6. What did you guys think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here is chapter 7. I'm sure this chapter will answer some of your questions. **

**Shout outs:**

**Dweezie213: But he aint sayin she a gold digger lol. But seriously going with a white girl is the reason she left him in the first place.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Hey come on man lighten up and have a few drinks. We just graduated so lets celebrate." _

"_No thank you I'm good, besides don't you have to drive home?"_

"_Relax I got this." Caesar squatted the air._

_I shook my head._

"_Come on at least drink one beer." He said as he handed me one._

_I looked at it for a while and then sniffed it._

"_One can't hurt." He assured me._

_'Well it's only one why the hell not' I thought before pouring the golden liquid down my throat. But one lead to two and so on. By the end of the night I was drunker than a sailor. We were all pretty drunk, Caesar, Hiro,Sakura (Hiro's sister),Riley, and...Cindy. Hiro was hosting a small party at his place. The only person missing was Jazmine, she had went on a road trip with her parents, it was her gift. _

"_HUEY!...WANT...TO DANCE?" Cindy yelled while hicupping. Her cheeks were supper red due to the fact that she was drunk. Normally I would have declined but the alcohol in my system insisted for me to dance. I got up from the couch and set the empty beer bottle on the coffee table. I danced with her for a little while until mysteriously we made it up to Hiro's parent's bedroom. By this point we were kissing. It was not passionet and Romantic like the way I kissed Jazmine It was aggressive and slobery. This kiss was full of lust. One thing lead to the other and I was now laying on top of her naked._

"_Huey!" She moaned._

I woke up from my dream or should I say nightmare. It's funny because I don't remember much about that night but I remember clearly what I did with Cindy. I remember every single detail about it and I wish I could forget but I can't. I wish I would have just said no to that beer hell I wish I had never went to the party in the first place. But wishing wont do anything, what is done is done. Jazmine had came back from her road trip two days later and Cindy was the one who told her. I really didnt want her to hear it from her best friend but Cindy beat me to it. Of course their friendship ended but so did our relationship. The next time Jazmine had spoken to me was to curse at me and throw every thing I had given her or loaned her on my front yard. After that I never spoke to her again. I tried but when I would ring at her door her parents would send me away. I called but no answer and she never went up to the hill. Shortly after that she had moved out so I had no chance on contacting her since I knew her parents would not reveal her whereabouts. And after all these years God, If there even is one, answered my prayers. Today I had an appointment with her and as soon as I got back I took a nap. I'm Happy tomorrow is Sunday. Sunday is the only day that I can rest since I don't have any meetings with Jazmine nor Rehab. I got out of my bed and headed to my shower, I was sweaty because of my nightmare. As soon as I got out I had decided to dial a number that I had not dialed in a while. The phone rang for a while until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Said a gruff voice.

"Is Caesar there?" I asked.

"This is him, who is this?"

I was silent for a few seconds until I answered him.

"Huey."

It was his turn to be silent.

"Hu-Huey Freeman?" He finally spoke.

"Yeah.."

"How has It been man?"

Usually I would lie and say "Fine." but I felt like I should just be truthful with him.

"Shit."

"Why? Has life really been that bad."

"Id rather tell you all about it in person."

"Oh that's fine."

"Are you busy?" I asked him.

"Not right now."

"Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Sure, Come to my house I'll text you the address."

"Ok." I said as I hung up and waited for his text.

* * *

As soon as I received it I hopped in my car and followed my GPS.

I pulled up to an apartment complex, the complex was not to far from where I stayed. Caesar had said he lived on the third floor and his door number was 325. I finally found it and knocked.

"Hey man come in." He greeted me with a dap. It's funny how quick guys make up than girls. A guy could catch up with a long lost friend in mater of seconds. I walked into his house.

"Sorry for the mess." He said as he lead me to the couch in the small living/dining room.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head.

He waited for me to speak.

"I want to apologize to you. It was not your fault that I got drunk that night. The only person I have to blame is myself and I'm sorry It took me this long to realize this."

Caesar shook his head.

"Don't worry about it man, I forgave you a long time ago."

I nodded my head and continued to speak.

"You see a couple of months after Jazmine and I split up I got into LSD. At first I could handle it but then it got to a bad point. I had to quit my job because of it. I felt like doing LSD would make her come back to me. Every time I injected that needle I saw her, and she still loved me. But it did not last forever and soon after the high would wear off. One day I overdosed on it and luckily Riley was there to get help." I stopped talking for a bit but Caesar said nothing he just waited for me to continue.

"When I woke up the doctor told me I had to see a therapist and when I finally met her it was Jazmine."

"Wait Jazmine is your therapist?"

I nodded.

"Wow." Is the only thing he could say.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Not that bad. Yesterday we had coffee together"

"She must be warming up to you."

"I would not get my hopes up just yet." I said while sighing.

"Have you heard from...Cindy?" I asked while looking down at my hands.

"Last time I spoke to her was a month ago."

I nodded and asked how she was.

"She's fine, she actually started working recently. I think she models."

"That's good."

"Has Jazmine mentioned her?"

I shook my head.

"We don't talk about our relationship either."

Caesar nodded.

"I see." He said.

All of a sudden the front door opened.

"I'm back."

"Hey." Caesar greeted.

"Huh, Hey Huey." Jose said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah we both go to Rehab together." Jose informed him.

"What a small world." Caesar said as he got up and headed to the kitchen, wich was connected with the living/dining room. He came back with three cups of coffee's.

* * *

Two hours had passed and I decided to say my goodbyes. As I was heading to the elevator Caesar ran up to me.

"Here." He said as he handed me a fold up piece of paper.

"What is this?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's Cindy's number, It's up to you if you call or not but she asked me to give you this if I ever saw you again."

I nodded and walked away. As soon as I got home I opened up the paper to read the number. I felt like I had to apologize to her too, for the longest she was the one I blamed the most for splitting Jazmine and I up, But now I know who I truly had to blame and It sure wasn't Cindy. She did not force me to do anything. But I could not call her just yet I just was not ready. My stomach growled. I got up and headed to the kitchen to make me a salad. Who knows maybe on a full stomach I could call, but I doubt it.

**AN: So Caesar is back whose happy? Will Huey ever call Cindy? Five reviews to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this chapter is in Jazmine's POV. This is before Huey did drugs. Since you guys know how Huey feels/Felt I want you all to know how Jazmine did. So here is chapter 8. The story is going to be mostly in Huey's POV but it will change occasionally.**

**Anon: The answer is in chapter one. It said that he was not the father of her baby.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

I ran to my room and started to trash the place. Books flew off my shelf, pillows flew around my room. I was so mad! Cindy had called me and told me what had happened two nights ago when I was gone. I can't belive this, why would he do this to me. After all the things I have done for him, after all the sacrifices I have made for him. I missed out on our senior field trip because he did not want to go. I missed out on senior week and home-coming because of him. I was lucky he even took me to prom, but it's probably because I nagged him so much about it. I have done so much for him, so much. And he...cheats on me with Cindy and possibly got her pregnant!

"I'M SO MAD!" I yelled as I broke the mirror that hanged on my wall with my fist.

I looked at my bleeding hand and surprisingly I felt nothing. I was to mad to feel pain.

I turned around and headed for my desk drawer where I kept all our pictures. I grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut them all up. Tears made my vision blurry and because of that I stopped and fell on my knees. I laid on the ground for an hour, crying the whole time. Every now and then I would whisper a "Why" to myself. My mom walked in and saw me laying on the floor.

"Jazmine whats wrong baby?" She asked me as she crouched down and sat next to me.

But the only thing I could muster up to say was another "Why."

"Honey your hand!" My mom yelled in concern as she grabbed my arm.

She ran out my room and when she came back she had the first aid kit with her. My mom used to be a nurse before she gave birth to me so she knew a few things.

"It's not deep but this might hurt."

I finally felt pain as she started to tweze the broken glass shards out my hand.

"Why would you do this?" she questioned me as she continued but I kept silent.

she did not question me again. She was finally done wrapping my hand in a bandage.

"What's going on, is it Huey?"

Just the sound of his name made me cry harder.

I nodded but did not tell her what happened.

she rubbed my head as I cried.

* * *

I stayed locked in my room for a week, the only time I came out was to go to the bathroom. My mom was the one that brought me food while my dad made sure Huey stayed away from me, I had told them about our break up. I finally came out and walked into my living room where my parents were talking.

"Jazmine come here and sit." My parents both said.

I sat in between them but said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" My mom asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you thirsty?" My dad asked.

I shook my head again.

"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes I'm sure."

My parents looked at me with a surprise expression but it soon turned into relief. They had not heard me talk since the day I found out about... it.

"Mom, dad?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm going to go see him."

"Jazmine are you sure?" My mother asked me.

"You might not be ready sweet pea." My father said.

"I'm ready." I informed them.

They looked at each other and then at me.

"Ok" they said.

I went upstairs and grabbed two garbage bags, in them were all the things that reminded me of him. I walked downstairs, I was not looking good you could tell I had been crying. I walked on to his front lawn and grabbed a pebble from the ground. I threw it at his window and kept doing that until someone answered.

"What the hell wrong with you ho?!"

"Call your brother!"

"Why I gotta listen to you?"

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Riley if you don't call him right fucking now I swear I will burn this whole damn house down with you in it."

I must have sounded really terrifying since Riley ran to go get Huey. I started to throw things from the bag on to the ground.

"Jazmine what are you doing?!" He said as he ran up to me, he tried to grab my shoulder.

"Don't touch me you asshole!" he backed up but did not leave.

"Stop Jazmine!" He yelled at me as I threw more things on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jazmine it was a mistake."

I began to laugh, I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I found this situation funny.

"Sorry wont fix this Huey! Sorry can't fix my broken heart!"

I pulled out a lighter. It was a lighter Cindy had given me for my fifteenth birthday, she wanted to teach me how to smoke but I never let her. I pulled out a picture of me and him, It was the only picture left in one piece.

"I HATE YOU!" I said as I burned the picture in front of him. I looked at him with so much hatred and my words spat venom. To be honest no matter all this I still loved him but it hurts so much. I ran back to my house clutching my heart while running. My parents waited at the door but I ran passed them and into my room. I locked the door behind me since I wanted some privacy. I cried all night, I'm surprised I still had tears to spare after all the crying I had been doing. I hated him so much but at the same time I loved him too much to hate him, if that even makes sense. I wanted him to hurt just like me but at the same time I wanted the best for him no matter what. I guess I must being going crazy. I saw the door knob shake a bit but after the person behind the door noticed it was locked they walked away. I closed my eyes but I could not sleep, by this time I was done crying. I looked over at my digital pink clock that sat on my dresser. It was currently two in the morning. I got up and headed to my closet to get a jacket since it was a bit cold outside. I opened up my window and climbed out. Cindy was the one who tought me how to sneak out, I guess the only thing she was good for was for getting me in trouble and having sex. To be honest that was another lie Cindy was there when I needed her no matter what but I still could not forgive her aswell. I walked up to the hill and sat on the grass. I watched the stars until they disapered and the sun was about to come out. I headed home and climbed up my window and into my room. As soon as I laid on my bed sleep took over.

* * *

A month had passed since Huey and I broke up. Huey tried to come over and talk but my parents did a great job at shooing him away. I only went to the hill-top at night when I knew everyone was asleep.

"Be safe my love." My mom said as she gave me a tight hug.

"If you need us call." My dad reminded me.

"I know."

I was moving out of my parents house today. My father found a nice little apartment and the rent was not much since he knew the land lord and him and my dad were close, so I get to pay half the price. My parents were going to pay rent for the first five months but after that I was on my own, the joy of growing up.

"I will call as soon as I get there." I informed them. I was holding Haki on his leash but he ran out of my grip, like he always did, and ran to the freeman residence.

"Haki come back!" I shouted but he did not listen.

He scratched on the door until none other than Huey Freeman himself answered. He locked eyes with mine, even though I was across the street from him. I looked away but after a few seconds I looked at him again. He was crouched down petting Haki on his head while Haki was licking his face. I guess Haki had every right to say good-bye to his second owner. But what hurt me the most was when Huey hugged Haki and Haki let out a loud whimper. I could not take it I was seriously about to start crying again.

"Haki let's go!" I yelled again and this time he listened. We locked eyes once more until I got in my car and drove off. It was going to take a lot to forget him but I'm sure I can do it. I began to cry as I drove, Haki noticed this so he licked my face.

"Thanks Haki." I said as I smiled at him.

"See I'm smiling." I said but tears still poured down even though I had a smile on my face.

"I'm going to be ok... I'm going to be ok..." I continued to tell myself that the entire ride.

* * *

**AN: So do you guys sympathise with Jazmine? If you hated her do you forgive her or do you still think she is over reacting? let me know in your reviews I really want to know what you all thought of Jazmine and what you all think of her now after reading this. I will not ask for 5 reviews this chapter since I really want to know what you all think of Jazmine now. PS. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I'm glad that a lot of you understand Huey's and Jazmine's feelings and don't hate neither of the two.**

**Freegirl999: Hahaha that made me laugh. Well he was not in his right mind when it happened so you are right he did.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

"Ok I would like all of you to grab a partner. Today we are going to be doing some trust exercises." Frank announced. It was Monday so I was here in rehab.

"Hey want to partner up?"

"Sure."

Jose was a cool guy, after talking with him I found out he was a lot like Caesar.

"Pick a partner A and a partner B."

"Want to be A?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Ok then I'm B and you're A."

I nodded.

"Partner A must wear a blindfold and fall, Partner B will be the one doing all the catching."

I was starting to reconsider being partner A.

People started to put there blind folds on so I did aswell.

"Trust me just fall." I heard a girl say, probably to her partner.

"You ready Huey?"

"If you drop me I will hurt you." I said as I fell backwards.

He caught me right on time.

Frank made us do this five times until we switched and now partner B was doing the falling. Jose just dropped without warning and lets just say he's lucky I have fast reflexes. About ten minutes had passed.

"Ok now I want you all to huddle up in one giant group." Frank instructed us.

We all stopped what we were doing and headed to the middle of the room.

"One of you will be the one to fall while your peers catch you. I want you all to learn that we are in this together and we are your second family. Can I get a volunteer."

Jose raised his hand.

"Ok Jose get up here."

He walked up to Frank and stood on the desk before falling. We all caught him.

"Anyone else?"

People began to look around and some looked at their feet.

"Huey would you like to go?"

Frank always called on me, I'm guessing it's because he does not know much about me. I did not reply I just walked up and got on the desk. I did not drop right away like Jose did. I took a deep breath and excelled.

"You can trust your family Huey." Frank said.

I ignored him and waited a bit before falling. They all caught me right away.

"Great job Huey." Frank cheered.

About ten people went after me.

"Ok you may all be dismissed." Frank said.

We all said are goodbyes and out the door we were.

* * *

"Are you coming to the barbeque Frank is hosting for us?" Jose asked as we walked into the parking lot.

"No, I'd rather stay home."

"You should come. We can bring one guest so this would be the perfect time to hook up with that girl you were talking about."

He did have a point I could bring Jazmine to it and try to reconnect with her a little more.

"You do have a point. When and what time?"

"This sunday five until eight."

I nodded.

"Bye." I said as I got in my car.

Jose waved and left.

I drove off but instead of going home I decided to stop by the super market where I bought a few thing I needed. After I had paid I got in my car but instead of going home I went to visit Riley and Grandad. I opened the door and saw Riley sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a small blanket and placed it on him, this caused him to wake up.

"You gay, nigga." He whispered.

I shook my head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He did not have to answer with words because his stomach gave me the answer.

"I take that as a yes. I'm going to go see if Grandad is too and then I'm going to cook."

"Fried chicken?" He asked all excited.

"No." I informed him.

"Man I want some chicken."

I ignored him and walked upstairs. When I walked into Grandad's room I saw Him doing sit ups on the bed.

"Grandad what are you doing?" I asked a bit surprised he was able to do them still.

"What does it look like boy I'm exercising." He said as he stopped and looked at me.

"Oh hey boy I thought you were Riley."

I shook my head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Fried chicken?"

"No."

"I'm not hungry."

"Grandad you have to eat healthy. I think you might like what I make."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What you making?"

"It has chicken in It." I told him.

He looked at me for a second before speaking again.

"Hurry up I'm starving."

I nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

"What is this?" Grandad said while looking at his plate and cringing.

"It's good for you."

I had made grilled chicken with a side salad and white rice.

"What are these black things?" Riley asked with the same expression Grandad was wearing.

"Olives." I said while eating.

"What the hell is an olive."

"Riley I have to show you something come with me."

"What is it."

"Just come with me."

He followed me to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Listen to me Riley, Grandad can't eat all the junk food he used to eat. Maybe if he sees you eat healthy he might eat healthy aswell."

"But It's nasty." He made a disgusted face.

"Look I'll buy you some fried chicken, just please eat it for Grandad."

"Ok but I want that chicken." He said as we walked back into the kitchen.

"What was it that Huey had to show you?" Grandad asked Riley.

"Something stupid." He answered.

Riley looked down at his food and took a small bite.

"Umm this is good. This olive is the best."

It was bad acting but Grandad fell for it.

"Is it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riley said while taking another bite.

Grandad looked at his plate and took a bite aswell.

* * *

"You owe me chicken." Riley said as we cleaned the kitchen.

"You want it now?"

"Hell yeah. I want to eat real food."

I sighed.

"Ok wait in the car I'm coming."

He went to my car while I finished up the dishes. As soon as I was done I walked upstairs to tell Grandad that Riley and I were leaving for a bit.

"Hey Grandad.." He was sound asleep already.

I left a note next to his bed in case he woke up while we were still gone. I walked out the front door and walked into my car.

"Took you long."

I shook my head and started the car.

"Fried Chicken, Fried Chicken." Riley sang all the way to KFC.

I paid for the chicken and we sat at a booth. Riley digged right into that big bucket of chicken while I just sat and watched him.

"You don't know what you are missing."

"Belive me I don't want to be a part of it." I said as I took a sip of my unsweetened tea. Riley shrugged and continued eating like a pig.

* * *

It was seven o'clock at night and I had just dropped Riley off . I was on my way to my apartment when I saw a woman standing next to her car, she was on the side of the road. I noticed the woman was Jazmine. I pulled up behind her car and got out of mine. I guess she had not noticed I was behind her, she was talking on the phone.

"Yeah dad I called them and they said they should be here in an hour...Its just a flat tire dad calm down...Dad I'm twenty-one so don't tell me not to talk to strangers... Ok dad love you too...Yes...Ok bye." She hung up the phone.

"Hey." I said.

She turned around and I guess I must have startled her.

"Huey you scared me." She said while clutching her heart.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you stranded here and thought I could help."

"Thanks but I'm good, a Toll truck should be arriving soon."

"Well when they do I'll leave, I can't let you stay here alone."

"Huey it's a busy intersection, I'll be fine."

I looked at her. She looked so determined to shoo me away but I was not going to let her.

"I'm staying and you can't do anything about it."

She sighed.

"Ok."

We waited for an hour until a Toll truck showed up. Jazmine and I did not say a word the whole time we were waiting but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. It was like we were communicating without saying a word. They were ready to take her car.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No I'm fine, thanks for the company." She said as she started to walk to the truck.

"Hey Jazmine!" I shouted.

She turned around and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Sunday my rehab instructor is hosting a barbeque, I was wondering if you wanted to go? It's from five to eight."

"I would love to go." She said with a smile.

"Lets talk more about it on saturday." She continued.

I watched the truck leave before getting into my car and driving home.

* * *

I was now sitting on my couch looking at Cindy's number, I had it memorized by now. I mouthed the numbers but made no effort to call it. I wonder how she was holding up especially that now she was a mother. At that moment my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey man It's Caesar. What's up?"

"Not much just got home, you?"

"Just got back from the store. So did you call?"

"Not yet, Why?"

"I heard from Cindy this morning and she said she was coming over on Sunday and Leaving Monday. I did not tell her that we saw each other and talked."

"Do you know what time she leaves?"

"She said around nine in the morning. If you want to talk in person you can find her at my place since she will be staying with me."

"Ok, I'll think about it." I said before hanging up.

* * *

**AN: So this was a more chill chapter compared to the last one. belive me there is more to come. So I've been watching this really funny and good Anime called Jellyfish princess If you are into anime you should check it out. I will see you guys after 5 reviews. Stay awesome and read on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay It's Chapter Ten I'm So Happy! I want to give a big thank you to everyone that has read this and Reviewed it so far. I love reading all the reviews they mean a lot to me. And Thank you to everyone that has favorite and Has followed the story. Don't worry this is not the last Chapter I just want to thank everyone so far :). So In this Story the father of Cindy's baby is a man named Paul, It is not the same Paul that hangs out with Enrico. I just noticed I gave them both the same name and I did not want anyone thinking he was the father. Paul(Cindy's baby daddy) Might not even show up in this story, he might be mentioned though. And Paul (Jose's and Enrico's friend) Might show up a bit more but as a side character just like Enrico. **

**Sodakandy:Aww I'm happy you are loving this story.**

**I do not own The Boondocks nor any of the music used in this chapter.**

**Here is chapter 10 enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

It was currently Saturday and I sat in Jazmine's office. I watched her type until she spoke again.

"So I know you hate it when I type everything you tell me but I have to, it's my job"

I nodded. I didn't mind anymore she could type what ever she wanted.

"So for tomorrow what time are you going to pick me up?" She asked while turning away from her computer monitor.

I almost spat out the coffee I was drinking.

"Pick you up?" I questioned still choking a bit.

"Well yeah, why you want me to drive over there?" She blinked a few times.

"No I'll pick you up."

She smiled.

"Ok let's get down to business." She said.

"So Huey are you ready to tell me the reason you started in the first place?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"That's fine I don't want to rush you. So Frank has told me about your progress but he says he can't figure you out. But I told him that's just how your personality is." She said.

I looked at her as she continued to type away on her keyboard. She had a pair of black reading glasses on.

"Since when did you start wearing glasses?" I asked.

"I've been wearing glasses for a year but I mostly wear contacts now. But today I felt like I wanted to wear my glasses."

She looked so Beautiful with glasses on her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I'm just not used to seeing you with glasses."

I looked at her again, she was looking down at her lap and she was... blushing. I made her blush? It can't be could it?

"It's pretty hot in here don't you think?" She said as she fanned herself.

So that's why her cheeks are red, because It's hot.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm guessing it's Sheryl with Mrs. Cambel."

Jazmine shook her head while smiling.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mrs. Cambel is here."

"Ok just a minute."

"I told you."

She just smiled.

"Pick me up from here around 4:30, I have to work tomorrow as well and I should be done by then."

I nodded and said my goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

I stopped by Caesar's.

"Hey man, what brings you over?" He asked.

"Nothing much Just wanted to stop by." I informed him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."

He nodded and went to grab himself a beer.

"So she is coming tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. You don't have to come see her, she does not even know that we are friends again."

"No, I have to see her and apologize. It was not right that I blamed only her when I was at fault too."

"I don't want you to rush yourself." He said.

"I'm ready don't worry about me. Don't tell her I'm here." I said as I got up and headed to the door.

"Your leaving all ready?"

"Yeah I have things to do." I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

It was finally Sunday and I was standing outside of my car waiting for Jazmine to head out of her office building. She finally stepped out of the building and was heading my way. She wore a long dark blue sundress.

"Hey." She greeted me with a smile. Her hair was placed in a neat bun and she had a flower on her head, the same color as the dress.

"Hey." I greeted back as I opened the car door for her.

She stepped inside. I walked around the car and got in it.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I turned the engine on.

"It was pretty long but I'm happy to be off, Sheryl needed some help with some documents and that really drained me." She said as she fanned her face.

"Well now you can relax all you want." I told her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

We had arrived at the rehab center where Frank was hosting the party. The place had a large garden and that's where Frank and everyone else were.

"Hey look it's Huey and he brought a girl." Enrico waved.

"Hey friend." Paul said as he greeted me.

I did not know much about them except for the fact they were friends with Jose.

"You guys must be Huey's friends, I'm Jazmine nice to meet you both."

"Hey man!" I heard Jose shout as he ran up to us.

"Is he another friend of yours?" Jazmine asked me.

I nodded as Jose finally reached us.

"Hello I'm Jose." He introduced himself to Jazmine.

"I have heard about you a lot, nice to meet you I'm Jazmine." They both smiled at each other.

"So you decided to show up after all." Jose whispered to me.

"Hey Jazmine are you thirsty?" I asked her, she was talking to Jose, Paul, and Enrico.

She turned to face me.

"Water would be nice please." She said with a smile.

I sighed and walked over to a cooler to get some water. The Dj was playing Wobble by V.I.C and people were doing the dance on the dance floor. I hated party's and get togethers but this was a great chance to reunite with Jazmine. My mind began to go down memory lane.

"_I love my daddy's barbeques there the best." A ten year-old Jazmine said._

"_Don't you just love get togethers? The music, the food, and most importantly the friends and family." She sighed contentedly. _

"_Not really." I said as kept reading._

"_So if you don't like them why are you here?" She asked a bit annoyed._

"_Grandad forced me to come." I informed her as I flipped the page._

"_You really don't like anything Huey Freeman." She said as she walked away from me._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I walked up to Jazmine. She was still talking to Jose but it seemed as Enrico and Paul had left the conversation.

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks Huey." She thanked me with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm going to go see what the others are doing, nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too." Jazmine said as she waved Jose goodbye.

"You have nice friends Huey." She informed me.

"Especially Jose, He reminds me of Caesar."

"Well it's funny you would say that." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Lets grab something to eat." She said as she grabbed my arm and lead me to the food area.

* * *

Her eating habits had not changed one bit, her plate was stacked up with meat. I watched her eat her ribs. A little of barbeque sauce was getting on her face and somehow she still managed to be cute. She took a few napkins and wiped her face. She looked over at my plate.

"Your eating habits are still the same." She told me.

"Yours too." I informed her.

She laughed.

"Yeah, but I can't help it I'm a meataholic."

"That's not even a thing."

She smiled at me and kept eating.

Jazmine ate about two more plates of meat before being full. I still don't know how she manages to have a great figure.

"I love this song." She said as she bobbed her head to the music. The song that was playing was Move Your Feet by Junior Senior.

"Everybody move your feet and feel united." She sang along with the song.

"Huey lets dance." She said.

"No thank you."

"Aww come on don't be a party popper." She said as she began swaying to the music.

At that moment Jose came out of nowhere and whispered something to me.

"This is your perfect chance, now go dance." He said as he pushed me towards the dance floor.

Jazmine headed my way and began dancing with me, It was not a sexual dance just a friendly one. She grabbed my hands and twirled herself around.

"Come on Huey dance." She said as she kept swaying to the beat.

I began to move a little but I was not dancing just yet.

"Yeah you got it." She said while still swaying to the beat.

With out me noticing I became some sort of Michael Jackson on the dance floor.

"That's the spirit" She said as she kept dancing while I tried to moon walk.

The song was finally over and I stepped out of that weird trance I was in. Jazmine began to laugh.

"I never saw you dance like that." She said as she held her stomach from laughing to hard. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was fun, you want to do it again?"

"No, I'm good." I said as I walked back to our table.

She followed me, still laughing.

"Ok that's fine, at least we got to dance even if it was one song."

* * *

It was Almost eight and some people were beginning to head out and so were we.

"You got everything?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm good." Jazmine was taking two plates home, one for her and one for Haki.

"Bye Jazmine, it was nice meeting a beautiful woman like yourself." Jose said.

"Oh stop it." Jazmine said as she blushed a bit.

We walked to the car.

"So am I taking you home or back to your work place?" I asked her.

"Back to the office since my car is there."

I nodded and started the engine.

* * *

I was driving to Caesar's place, I had already dropped Jazmine off. When I got there I sat in my parked car for about ten minutes. I took deep breaths and excelled them. I finally got out of my car and headed to the stairs, I walked up really slow. It took me a minute but I was finally in front of Caesar's door. My hand was over the door bell but I had not rung It yet. I encouraged myself until I finally rang it. Caesar opened the door and I stepped inside.

"Hey Caesar how many sugars do you want in your coffee?" Cindy asked.

Her back was faced towards me so she did not know I was the one who had just walked in. I still stood by the door and made no effort to walk forward or speak.

"Maybe our guest might want some coffee aswell, why don't you ask him if he does." Caesar told Cindy.

"Would you like some Coffee..." She asked as she turned around and noticed I was the Guest Caesar was talking about.

"Huey..." She spoke.

* * *

**AN: So this was chapter ten What did you all think. Next Chapter we get to see Huey and Cindy's reunion, ready for the awkwardness? I will see you all after 5 reviews. Till then stay awesome and read on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this chapter has two points of views, the first 2 parts are from Huey and the other part is from Cindy.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

"So how's it been?" Cindy asked.

We sat at the kitchen table.

"A bit rough." I simply said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah I know the felling, I have to deal with work and a two year-old son."

"How is your kid?" I asked her.

"He's fine, he's with his father right now."

I nodded and took another sip.

"Cindy I wanted to apologize." I said.

"For what, It was my fault aswell."

"I should have not only blamed you for what happened two years ago and I should have never said all those horrible things. I'm sorry."

_"It's all your Damn fault!" I yelled at her and pushed her against the wall._

_"I'm sorry!" She said with tears in her eyes._

_"If it makes it any better Jazmine kicked me to the curb aswell." She added._

_"You're just a slut, she did the right thing getting rid of you." I spat as I walked away._

"I forgive you Huey, I know you did not mean it at all. I know you were mad." She took my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, were still friends."

"So how has your life been other than having a child?"

"Well my whole life revolves around my son Kevan. But I have also been modeling for a few agency's, they're not well known but I'm still getting paid so I can't complain."

"That's good, so have you spoken to Jazmine?" I asked her.

She looked down at her mug with a sad expression.

"No, her old number is disconnected and I'm sure her parents will never give me her current number."

"Here." I handed her Jazmine's business card.

"It"s her business card."

"How do you have it?"

"It's a long story, Just don't tell her you got it from me."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

"You should call her and pay her a visit while you are here Cindy." Caesar said.

"Yeah but I leave tomorrow at nine."

"Just postpone it, you are traveling by car anyway."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Caesar said with a smirk on his face.

"You have nothing to lose anyway so you should go." I informed her.

She nodded and smiled.

"You guy's are right, I will go to her office tomorrow and visit her."

"Good luck." Caesar and I both told her.

I looked over at my watch.

"I should be going, It's getting pretty late." I said as I got up.

"It was nice talking to you Huey." Cindy said

I said my goodbyes and left.

* * *

"So that hot girl that is staying at my place is the same girl who got you in this situation with Jazmine?" Jose asked.

"Yeah she is part of the puzzle." I said as I listened to frank speak.

Jose did not know much about Jazmine, Cindy, and I. He only knew what I told him, which was the fact that Jazmine and I broke up because I had a one night stand with Cindy since I was drunk.

"But now you are all cool?"

"Yes, but Jazmine and Cindy need to resolve their dispute." I said.

He nodded.

"I see. Is she there now?"

"I don't know but she should be since its almost nine." I said.

"I hope everything goes well, I would hate to see two beautiful ladies like that fight."

* * *

I was standing outside of Jazmine's work place.

"You got this girl." I told myself as I slapped my cheek lightly.

I walked into the building.

"Um hello, may I speak to Jazmine Dubois?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't."

"Well usually you would need to make one but since today is pretty slow I can set you in. Is ten o'clock ok?" The secretary asked me.

"Oh yes that's fine."

"Ok your name is?"

'I can't give her my real name.' I thought of a name.

"Amanda Right."

"Ok, she'll see you then."

I walked outside and waited in my car. I called Caesar up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ceaze It's Cindy."

"How did it go?"

"I have not talked to her yet, I have an appointment at ten. I will let you know how it goes then."

"Ok Cin." He said as we hung up.

I waited in my car for an hour after that. It was finally ten so I decided to head back inside. The secretary lead me to a door, I'm guessing it was Jazmine's office. She knocked at the door and I heard a faint "Yes" come from the other side.

"There's a Lady named Amanda Right here to see you."

"Ok let her in."

The secretary opened the door and I walked in. Jazmine was reading something in a manilla folder. It looked like some sort of file but I really was not paying attention to it.

"Hey..." I spoke.

"Have a seat." She said as she still read the file.

Jazmine finally looked up at me and her expression changed quickly. Her face went from a focused look to a shocked one.

"...Cindy?" She asked.

"Hey Jazmine hows it been?"

* * *

**AN: So I feel like this chapter was a bit short and I belive me I tried everything to make it longer but it just felt like I had to leave it like this. We all knew Huey was going to apologize to Cindy so that's why that part was short aswell. But the question is how will Jazmine react to Cindy? Will it end up in a reunion or in a cat fight? 5 reviews to find out. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Keep reading and stay awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I did say this chapter was going to be longer than the last one and I kept my word. This chapter is 1,968 words not including the AN. This chapter is all about Cindy and Jazmine. It's in Cindy's point of view.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

"What do you want and how did you find me?" She asked me with an angry scowl on her face.

"That doesn't matter Jazmine-"

"How?!" She cut me off.

"A friend knew I was looking for you and they helped me find you." I sighed.

She closed the manilla folder.

"Look Jazmine I want to apologize for what happened that time." I said.

"Shut up Cindy! I don't want your apology at this point. You are the reason I'm not with the only guy I ever loved."

"Please Jazmine forgive me." I was seriously about to break down.

I never cried or showed any weakness, in fact I was always strong, but I could not handle this. She looked at me with sad eyes but they quickly turned to anger again.

"Must I remind you about the Hell you put me through? All those nights I could not sleep, All those nights I cried my eyes out."

"Jazmine I know what Huey and I did hurt you but please forgive us!" I shouted.

I watched Jazmine get up from her seat and head towards me, she was heavily crying and so was I. She raised her hand, and I knew what she was about to do but I made no effort to stop her. She punched me right in the jaw. At some point I snapped aswell and I began to hit her too. I think everything went blank until it was finally over. We were both laying on the floor looking at the ceiling, neither of us said a word. I wiped the blood from my cut lip.

"To be honest I wanted to forgive you the day you told me about it." Jazmine said.

I said nothing I just listened.

"I wanted to forgive you so bad. I even wanted to forgive Huey but I just felt so betrayed by the both of you. I know you both were drunk, but it still was no excuse for what happened."

"I know Jazm-"

"Please Cindy let me talk."

I shut my mouth and waited for her to continue.

"It took me a long time to recover from my depression. The way I would cope with it was by working and studying over my limit. I thought if I was tired and busy maybe I would not think of him at all, but I was wrong. I dreamt of him every night. I dreamt of all the good and bad we had been trough but in the end my dreams would always lead to when you told me the news. Eventually I stopped dreaming of him but not even a year later I discover he was in a big mess and needed help right away. I could not just leave him, I had to help him. So I decided to be his therapist. To be honest I forgive you both, I forgave you both a long time ago, But when I saw your face I must have felt angry since I never took it out on you like I did with Huey. I should be the one saying sorry Cindy."

I smiled.

"It's ok Jazmine, I forgive you."

We both embraced into a tight hug even though we were both still laying on the ground.

"But you do pack one hell of a punch." I informed her.

"Your not bad yourself, I forgot how much your punches hurt." Jazmine replied with a smile.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat, It's on me." She added.

"Hell yeah free food." I exclaimed excitedly.

"You sure are the same." She said as she playfully pushed me.

* * *

"So what are you getting?" She asked me.

We sat at a table,we were in a small restaurant.

"A cheese burger and some fries sounds good right now, I have not had that in a while."

"Really why not? You always used to eat them, they were your favorite."

"Well since I became a model I had to lose some weight."

"You model?" She asked as she almost choked on her drink.

"Yeah, but I'm not famous or anything." I informed her.

"So other than that how has life been treating you?"

"Well I have a Two year-old son name Kevan, he's a little trouble maker but I love him. I moved to New York to stay with Paul, but a couple of months after I had Kevan we broke up. He just did not treat me the way I wanted to be treated and I realized the only person I love is Caesar."

She choked on her drink again.

"You love Caesar?!"

"Yes, I realized that I did a year ago."

"I kinda figured you did, but then you started dating Paul even if you barely knew him." She said.

"You know Caesar told me you guys dated."

"Oh god don't remind me, It only lasted for three days. We are too much like brother and sister to date."

"Wait you still talk to him?" I asked her.

"Well when I broke up with Huey and ended my friendship with you, Caesar was the one who comfort me. I never ended my friendship with him."

"I thought for sure you both did." I said a bit surprised.

"No, we don't talk as much since I'm always busy but we still are friends."

A waiter came by and took our order.

"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich."

"And you miss?" The waiter asked me.

"A cheese burger with fries please."

He wrote that all down and left.

"So have you told him that you love him?" She asked me as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Not yet, I want to but I'm sort of scared."

"And why is that?"

"Well I have a child Jazmine, and no guy wants to take care of another mans baby."

"Cindy you forgot who we are talking about, Caesar would not mind taking care of you and Kevan. doesn't he already do that?"

I thought about it and I realized she was right. Caesar always took care of me no matter what and when Paul was not there I would call him and he would help me no matter what.

"Your right Jazmine how could I have been so stupid."

"Tell him."

"But what if he does not feel the same as me?"

She sighed and then spoke.

"I had the same problem once aswell, but we ended up dating for three years. The point is you will never know unless you try Cin."

Jazmine's words of wisdom how I missed them.

"Jazmine I understand why you became a therapist."

She laughed.

The waiter came back with our food.

"Lets eat I'm starving." She said as she dug in.

* * *

"So you sure you can get the rest of the day off?" I asked her as we walked around the small shopping area.

"Yeah, Sheryl said I had no more appointments. It's girl time!" She said as she laughed and linked arms with mine.

"Now let's go shopping!"

She led me into a small clothing shop. I have to admit Jazmine dresses quite fancy now, she's not the same girl who wore a simple T and jeans.

"Look at this dress, what do you think?" She asked me.

"Try it on."

She walked into a fitting room and two minutes later she came out.

"You like it?"

"It looks amazing on you, you should get into the modeling business with me."

"No thanks I'm good."

She looked really great, the dress was a light yellow and it matched her caramel complexion perfectly. It was long and frilly.

"You should get it." I told her.

"You think so?" She said as she looked herself in the mirror.

I nodded.

"Ok I'll get it."

We paid for the dress and went to a different store.

"Your sense of fashion has truly changed." I said.

"So has yours, you always wore jersey's and baggie jeans and look at you now. Wearing a dress."

I laughed.

"True."

"I missed hanging out with you Cin."

"I did too Jazzy."

* * *

The day passed by and it was pretty late now.

"You should stay at my place so you can leave tomorrow morning."

"I don't know, Paul would probably kill himself if he had to stay one more day with Kevan."

"Cindy that's his son, he needs to suck it up and be a man and a father."

"So come on stay at my place its to late for you to drive all the way to New York."

I thought about it and she was right I could not be driving at this time.

"Ok I'm going to go get my stuff, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I have not seen Caesar in a while."

We drove all the way to Caesar's apartment.

"Hey Cindy welcome back."

"Hey Caesar." Jazmine said as she walked in after me.

"Jazmine long time no see, how's it been?"

"exhausting but I manage."

"I'm staying the night at Jazmine's house and leaving in the morning." I said as I grabbed my things from Caesar's bedroom, he let me use his room while he stayed on the couch.

* * *

"So this is goodbye." He said as we stood right in front of the door.

"No it's not Caesar, I will see you soon." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Bye Cindy." He said.

I walked outside where Jazmine was waiting on me.

"Bye Caesar." She said as she waved at him.

He waved us goodbye.

* * *

I sat on Jazmine's bed clad in my PJ's. Jazmine laid next to me reading the same document in the manilla folder as this morning.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh It's nothing." She said as she closed it and put it on her dresser.

Haki came into the room and jumped on the bed aswell.

"You couldn't resist could you? You saw a room with two beautiful women and you had to stop by, right Haki." I said as I pat his head.

"He's a lady's man." Jazmine said while laughing.

"Cindy I might not be able to say my goodbyes tomorrow morning so let me tell them now."

She hugged me.

"Take care and I wish you the best, I always did."

I was about to start crying.

"Thanks Jazmine, I'm going to miss you a lot." I hugged her tightly.

Jazmine was like the sister I never had and I'm happy we resolved this mess even if it took two years to do it.

"Goodnight Cin."

"Goodnight Jazzy."

She shut off the light and we both dozed off.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night since I had to go to the restroom. As I walked I must have hit the dresser causing the folder to fall over. I picked it up and involuntary read its content.

_Huey Freeman_

_Age: 21_

_Reason: Drugs_

I kept reading, even though I knew it was none of my business.

"Don't tell him please." Jazmine said startling me.

"What is this Jazmine? Huey did drugs?"

She sighed.

"It's a long story."

"And I have time."

Jazmine told me everything about Huey and his drug use.

"I can't belive this. Why would he do such a thing?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. He does not know that I have a profile of him, he thinks I just keep a small journal of his progress."

"I see, don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks Cin."

* * *

I woke up the next day. Jazmine was already gone, probably to work. I grabbed my stuff and packed the rest. I grabbed a note-book and tore a sheet of paper from it. I wrote her a small note and out the door I went.

_Thanks for everything Jazmine._

_I love you and miss you, no homo._

_-Cindy._

* * *

**_AN: So this chapter was mostly dialog but I hope you all enjoyed it. Jazmine and Cindy are friends again who's happy? Next chapter is going to be back to Huey's point of view. So I write about 3 chapters so they can be ready to publish after I get 5 reviews. so If you guys all want a fast update you know what to do ;D. Stay awesome and Read on!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I got the sims 4 a few days ago and I have not stopped playing it since. Because of it I went trough a writers block but I manage to write this chapter. Its supper fun, you guys should try playing it I swear you will all be addicted for a good week or two. I always said this the sims is a game you get addicted to but then get bored of it. But then you get this inspiration of playing it again and the cycle continues. I've owned the sims one, two, three, and four. For me my favorites are 2 and 4. The only thing I sort of don't like in 4 is that your sims will continue their life even if you are not playing them and they will age up and everything. So anyway here is chapter 13.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

** Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

I kept hearing a ring somewhere but I could not figure out what it was until I fully woke up and noticed it was my phone. I looked over at my digital clock, it was four in the morning.

"Hello." I moaned tiredly.

"HUEY!" Someone shouted causing my eardrum to pop.

"Who is this?"

"HES NOT WAKING UP!"

I realized it was Riley.

"What do you mean not waking up?" I said. I was fully awake now.

"I WALKED IN TO GIVE HIM HIS MEDS BUT HE WONT WAKE UP!"

"Calm down Riley. Did you check for a pulse?"

"IT"S FAINT." He said

"Ok I'm calling an ambulance and coming over."

I hung up and rushed to my car.

* * *

When I got there the ambulance had arrived and they were carrying Grandad on a stretcher.

"How is he?" I asked Riley as I walked up to him.

I could tell he was scared but he was making a brave face.

"I don't know but I'm going to ride with him, I'll see you there."

I nodded and went back to my car.

* * *

We sat in the waiting room for about two hours. It was awkward for me since Riley had informed Tom about Grandad and he was currently sitting next to me.

"Are you guys thirsty? I'm going to go get some coffee from the lobby."

Riley and I both shook our heads. Tom got up and left for a while.

It was six in the morning and a doctor had finally come to tell us the news.

"He's stable right now but we can not be certain until tonight. We have him under respiratory machines right now. He is in a Coma due to the fact his brain lost a lot of oxygen."

"Can we see him?" Riley asked.

"I can only have one person see him for now." The doctor said.

"Riley go see Grandad." I told him.

He nodded and followed the doctor. Tom and I were alone sitting in the waiting room. The room was pretty empty, other than us there was one more person waiting.

"Thanks for not letting the court send me to jail." I said.

He nodded.

"Jazmine was the one that begged me to convince them, If It wasnt for her you probably would be getting analy raped." He said the last part shivering.

"She might not show it but she cares for you more than she does herself."

I stared at him but said nothing.

" I don't forgive you for what you did to Jazmine but I'm happy I helped you."

I stared at him and blinked a few times before I noticed someone running towards us.

"How is he?" Jazmine asked.

"He's fine sweetheart, have a seat." Tom said as he patted the empty seat next to him.

Jazmine was wearing her hair in a single afro puff.

"I'm sorry I was not here faster, I had to call Sheryl and tell her I could not make it to work today and traffic was pretty long since everyone is heading to work at this time. How is he doing?"

"The doctor said he is stable for now but we will not know until tonight."

Jazmine was about to start crying, I could tell by the way her lips quivered.

"I'm going to go get coffee, you want some honey?" Tom said.

"No I'm fine."

He left and Jazmine and I were alone. I glanced over to look at her and then back at the wall. She was clad in her PJ's, we all were.

"Is he going to make it Huey?" She asked while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I don't know Jazmine." I replied sincerely.

Grandad was doing fine when I saw him and now he's worse than before. She began to fully cry, It's been so long since I've seen her cry.

"Jazmine please don't cry." I told her as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She abruptly placed her head on my chest and kept crying, I held her tight. We stayed like that for a minute until I noticed Tom was on his way back. I gently pushed her away.

* * *

Riley came back after an hour.

"How is he?" We all asked.

"Sleeping, I tried to wake him up by talking to him but it didnt work."

He looked at us and spoke again.

"The doctor told me that we should all go home and rest and be back tonight."

We all nodded.

We ended up all going to Grandad's house, Sarah had also joined us, Jazmine and her were cooking breakfast while we sat in the living room. Riley was trying so hard not to fall asleep, he kept dozing off and waking up abruptly. Tom in the other hand was fast asleep on the couch. I think the only people who are not tired, other than Sarah, were Jazmine and I.

"Riley If your tired go to sleep."

He shook his head.

"I'm fine Huey, I can manage."

I shook my head and muttered a simple "Whatever."

We finally heard Jazmine and Sarah calling us to eat. I looked at the kitchen table, It was filled with all kinds of food. Donuts, Muffins, Bacon, Eggs, everything you wanted to eat for breakfast was placed in front of us. We all sat down, and of course Riley went for the bacon. I placed a piece of toast and a couple of fruits on my plate.

"Before we eat lets all pray." Tom announced.

Normally I would have said something cold like ''There is no God '' or '' Why waste your time, he's not going to answer anyway.'' But I let it go. We all joined hands and listened to tom speak.

"Dear God please help are dear friend and Grandfather Robert Freeman. Help him recover from this mess and come home to us safe and sound. Lord we also ask you to watch over us and the people we all love. Amen."

"Amen" We all said.

Riley let go of my hand but I noticed Jazmine's and my fingers were still intertwined. I let go of her hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it."

We all began eating.

* * *

Tom and Sarah had went home to rest and get ready for tonight. I sat in the living room with Jazmine watching a movie, Riley had finally fallen asleep and I had to carry him to his bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" I asked her.

She was laying down on the loveseat and I was sitting on the couch.

"No Huey, I told you a million times, I'm not tired."

"If you say so. You better not fall asleep on my shoulder tonight.

She giggled.

"Don't worry I'm not."

We continued to watch Bambi, Jazmines favorite movie.

* * *

For the second time today we sat in the hospital's waiting room. Jazmine and Sarah had prepared snacks and coffee incase we had to all pull a whole nighter again. Jazmine always cooked her stress away and now I know who she got it from. Sarah was much worse about it, but at least she was not making her famous peach cobbler. After watching Bambi Jazmine headed back home and helped her mother bake a few cookies.

"Huey would you like a cookie, I made this batch with sugar free mix." She asked me.

I took a cookie from the plastic container. How I missed her cooking.

The doctor walked in and we all stood up.

"Well I have good news, he woke up from his coma, he's going to need to stay here for a few days but he should be out in no time. I can only let one of you see him again, but the rest of you can come in tomorrow and visit. The visiting hours are nine till six."

"You go this time." Riley told me.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I nodded and followed the doctor to Grandad's hospital room.

* * *

"Hey boy how are you?" Grandad asked me in a week voice.

"I should be asking you that question."

He smiled.

"Yo ol' Grandaddy is doing fine boy."

"You had us all worried."

I said.

"I know but you all can rest now, I'm fine."

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

I was now back at my apartment. Jazmine was going to take another day off and I had already informed Frank of the situation so I was excused. I laid on my bed not bothering to change out of these clothes. I could finally sleep without worrying. I closed my eyes and that's when I noticed how tired I was. I slept like a baby that night.

* * *

**AN: So here was chapter 13. 5 reviews for the next chapter. Stay awesome and read on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So there was a tornado watch where I stay and I was barricaded in the closet with my dog, and I was home alone. I was so scared since this was my first time that the wind was strong like this. I woke up and my phone had a tornado warning saying to take shelter. But I pulled through. So here is chapter 14.**

**I do not own The Boondocks and before I forget again let me give out a shout out.**

**Jennyicyblue: I'm sorry I forgot to give you a shout out last time. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far, I try my best and I think your going to like this chapter :).**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

We all sat in Grandad's hospital room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Freeman?"

"Hey Cutiepie It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Jazmine nodded.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"The Doctor says you should be out by tomorrow." Jazmine told him.

"Good, I'm tired of this nasty hospital food. I want real food dammit."

Jazmine laughed.

"I promise I will make you a healthy but delicious dish tomorrow."

"You so sweet Cutiepie."

"So when Jazmine says she will make a healthy meal you will eat it but when I make it you wont." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hush boy."

"So It's settled let's have a welcome back dinner at our house." Tom said as Sarah nodded.

I sighed. I guess I was stuck with them for one more day. Things actually weren't as awkward as before but we had our moments.

"We will be back tomorrow morning." Tom told Grandad.

"Bye Mr. Freeman, we will see you in the morning." Jazmine said.

He waved them goodbye.

Jazmine and her parents were now gone leaving Riley and I with our only Grandfather.

"Riley can you go ask one of them pretty nurses to fetch me a cup of water?"

Riley sighed but did not complain, he got up and went.

"You still love her, don't you boy?"

I choked a bit at his question.

"Why do you say that."

"I'm not a fool Huey, I know that face. You are love strucked."

He was right I loved her so much, but did she feel the same as me still?

"I can tell she feels some sort of way with you too."

I shook my head.

"No Jazmine only wants to be friends."

"How do you know that? Did she say that?"

I shook my head.

"Well boy stop being a wimp and win her back."

'If only It was that easy Grandad but I can't.' I thought.

Riley walked in just in time with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Boy where the hot nurse at?!"

* * *

We went to Tom's house around six, Grandad insisted on cooking a dish himself even though he just got out the hospital.

"Come on in." Tom greeted us with a big smile as we walked in his house.

It's been a while since I came here and every corner brought back memories.

"_Huey just throw the ball!" A fifteen year-old Jazmine yelled furiously._

_We were in her living room watching TV when she got the bright idea to play catch in the house._

"_Jazmine were going to break something so no I'm not going to throw it."_

"_Huey stop being a lil b and throw it!" _

"_I said no."_

"_Throw It!"_

"_Fine."_

_I threw the ball as hard as I could and it went crashing into a porcelain doll._

"_Oh no, Huey look what you did! My mom is going to kill me, that doll was given to her by her Nana."_

"_Don't blame it on me you wanted to play catch in the house."_

_She inspected the doll._

"_Help me pick the pieces up, If we do this right Mary should be looking as good as new."_

Later that week Jazmine told me that our work was so amazing that we managed to fool her mom.

"_We make a great team Huey Freeman."_ Those were her words to me.

* * *

We sat at the dining room table waiting for Jazmine and Sarah to bring out the food.

"Ok dinner is served." Sarah said as she placed a few dishes on the table.

"This is made especially for you ." Jazmine said as she placed some food on Grandad's plate.

"Its my famous Chicken Casserole. I used crackers instead of bread so it's healthier." she added.

"Thank you Cutiepie."

Everyone began eating after saing grace.

I tasted some of the Casserole Jazmine made. If heaven existed it was probably in my mouth right now.

"You like it?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

" It's ok."

She shook her head.

"You can't fool me Huey Freeman I know that face. That's the face you make when you like something. You like my cooking." She giggled.

I pretended I was ignoring her.

"Hey don't ignore me."

I smirked a bit. I used to do this all the time and it never failed me. That's how I would always catch her attention.

"Did Huey just smile?" Everyone at the table asked except for Jazmine and Riley, who was busy stuffing his face with a bread roll.

"Wow I never though I would live to see this day." Tom said.

"Me neither." Grandad added.

We were finally done with dinner and Sarah and Jazmine made all the men, except Grandad, clean the dishes.

"Man why we gotta do this? This yo house , Why I'm cleaning?"

"Riley the least we could do is clean. They did feed you, didn't they?" I told him as I washed a pan.

"Riley don't complain, please, we will be done in no time. Besides Huey managed to wash the most dishes. We should be done in a good five minutes."

* * *

We were finally done after a good thirty minutes or so. Jazmine and her mom could cook but they did make one hell of a mess.

"Hey Granda-" I was cut of by a "SHH!"

"He's sleeping." Jazmine whispered.

Grandad was fast asleep on the couch, Jazmine had placed a blanket over him.

"He's going to have to take his medicine soon." Riley said.

"I took care of that already." She said.

Riley was taken aback but nodded.

"Well we can't stay here all night, we need to go." I informed her.

"And you will, just let him rest for a little while." She said.

I sighed, the sign that I was giving up.

"Fine, but only ten minutes."

"Ok."

* * *

An hour had passed. Jazmine entertained us with Monopoly.

"Ah pay bitch, you in my territory now."

I sighed and handed Riley the Monopoly money.

Grandad woke up, finally, from his nap.

"Where am I?"

"You fell asleep at Tom's house." I informed him.

"Oh, Sorry Cutetiepie."

"It's fine Mr. Freeman, I kept these two out of trouble for you." She stuck out her tongue at Riley and I.

Grandad laughed.

" You need to make them play Monopoly more then " He said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

* * *

I walked into my apartment. I was supper tired and it sucked, tomorrow I have rehab so I have to wake up around six. But at least It's Friday. I shut off the lights and closed my eyes.

"_Huey look, there they are! Make a wish."_

_I watched Jazmine. She scrunched her face and had her eyes shut tightly. We were on the hill watching a meteor shower._

"_Did you wish for something?" She asked._

_I shook my head._

"_Why not, look here is another. Wish!"_

_I decided to close my eyes aswell and wish for something, even though I thought wishing on a star was stupid._

"_What did you wish for?" She asked me._

"_If I tell you it will not come true." I simply said._

_She sighed and spoke again._

"_I wished for us to always be together no matter what." She said with a tint of red on her cheeks._

_She looked so beautiful under the moonlight that I could not help myself anymore, and I did the unthinkable. I kissed her. Jazmine Dubois, I kissed Jazmine Dubois for the first time ever. My first kiss was with her. surprisingly she did not push me away, instead she cupped my face with her hand and leaned in a bit more. After a while we stopped for air. She looked at me straight in the eyes and utter the words I thought I would never hear someone say to me._

"_Huey, I love you."_

* * *

**_AN: So this was chapter 14. Did you guys like the small Juey moments? Well I will see you all in chapter 15. :D stay awesome and read on._**


	15. Chapter 15

**AU: Chapter 15 woahhhhh! Pops the Champagne. Lets celebrate!**

**Shoutouts  
**

**RussellDucell: I'm happy you are liking the story and It means a lot to me that you like it and follow it. :)**

**Litaruteraddict: I'm happy you loving this story so far. I appreciate you following this story a lot. :)**

**I D0 N0t 0wn The B00nd0cks!**

**Here is Chapter 15**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

"So Huey, are you ready to tell us why you started in the first place?"

everyone's eyes were trained on me. Frank had the bright idea to interrogate me in front of everyone.

I shook my head.

"No Frank, I'm not ready."

He sighed and shook his head.

"You are going to eventually have to tell someone Huey."

"Eventually." I repeated.

* * *

"So then he just shook it off and continued with the program." I said.

I was sitting in Jazmine's office explaining to her how rehab went yesterday.

"I bet he was disappointed." She said as she chuckled.

"But you know he is right Huey, you are going to have to tell someone sooner or later."

"I prefer later." I simply said.

"Why can't you tell someone? It doesn't have to be Frank nor I, why don't you try speaking to Jose or Caesar?"

I shook my head for the tenth time that day.

"No, I don't want to talk about it Jazmine."

She finally decided to give up.

"Fine Huey, but eventually you will need to."

"If you say so."

* * *

I went home feeling aggravated, why are they trying to figure me out. I don't care if Frank knew or didn't I just don't want Jazmine to know, or at least not now. Our relationship is growing again and this may ruin it. I punched the wall next to me.

"She's right they will find out eventually." I said to my self.

"But at least not soon." I added.

The next day I sat in Jazmine's office.

"Huey I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should not try to force you, It's just that I'm your therapist and I can't help you If you don't let me help you."

"Jazmine you are helping. I've been sober for a month because of you and Frank."

She nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

She smiled and kept typing away. I had to ask her, I knew it was a big shot, but then again I had nothing to lose.

"Jazmine." I said getting her attention.

"My neighbor's child was doing a fun raising once and I helped him out. So to repay me back he gave me these two tickets to the fair. I hate going but I also hate wasting things, so I thought why not ask you to give me company."

She blinked a few times.

"Huey are you asking me on a date?"

I blushed a bit.

"No just us hanging out." I simply said.

"Well either way its a yes." She said with a smile.

She wrote something down.

"Here's my address, what time are you picking me up?"

"Is nine fine?" I asked.

"Nine is perfect."

* * *

It was sunday morning and I had just arrived at Jazmine's house. Unlike Caesar and I who lived in apartments, she lived in a condo. I hopped out my car and walked up to her door and knocked. She walked outside right away.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

We pulled up at the fair ground around nine-thirty.

"They're crazy, twenty dollars to park. Good thing these tickets include parking."

She nodded.

"Yeah, twenty is too much."

We walked up to the line and handed the ticket lady our tickets. As soon as we walked in Jazmine got excited.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a ride. It was the spinning tea cups ride.

"Really Jazmine? The tea cups?"

"Yeah, now come on."

We got on the ride and I sat back while Jazmine spun us around like a mad woman. I watched her closely, her blondish hair matched perfectly with the sun. Curls hit her face as we spun around fast and her smile could take your breath away. My heart began to beat loudly, so loud that maybeshe could hear it. The ride was over and we got off.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"What about that one?" She said as she pointed to a ride named The Cobra.

"Sure." I said.

We got on the ride and the man working it made sure everyone was strapped in. Jazmine was right next to me, our hips were touching. I blushed just thinking about it, good thing she did not notice it. The ride lifted off the ground and began to go forward slowly and then it picked up speed. After a few seconds It began to spin the carts around as it kept going forward. Jazmine began to laugh.

"This is fun!" She shouted.

* * *

We had ridden almost every ride here.

"Huey let's go on the ferris wheel." She said as she dragged me on the ride. In all honesty heights kinda freaked me out but I could deal with them now, as long as I did not look down.

"Wow, were really high up." She said as she watched the panorama in awe.

"Look Huey, this is amazing."

She was reminding me of her old self. She was not the Jazmine who hated me anymore, she really was starting to warm up to me. But is she falling for me? She looked over my way and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. I wanted this ride to never end,no scratch that, I wanted this day to never end. I wanted to watch her all day. I loved her so much and I need her to know.

"Jazmine I-"

"Awe the ride is over." She said as the man who ran the ferris wheel helped her step out.

"I'm sorry Huey were you saying something?"

"No, Its nothing."

Maybe It was not the right moment to tell her how I felt, I'm ready but she's not. But I'll wait for you Jazmine. I'll wait till the end of time if that's what it takes to win you back. Because I love you and I always will.

* * *

**AN: The End... No Jk don't kill me lol. But did I give you a heart attack? Don't worry this story is far from done, but the last sentence sounds like a last chapter, doesn't it? But are you guys loving the Juey moments? I will see you all in chapter 16 :D. Till then stay awesome and read on!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: To be honest I do not know what will happen next in the story, I have a few things I have planed but the rest is a mystery to me. I know it sounds crazy right? Since I'm writing it. But no really, I do not. I just type and the chapter comes out. I don't plan it. So technically I'm like you all not knowing whats going to happen, so yay! Hahahah this was random.**

**Shoutouts:**

**2014CRJGrad: Thanks I'm Happy you are enjoying and Congrats on Graduating.**

**I Do Not Own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

"So you went on a date with her?" Jose asked while he smirked.

"Man you must have had a blast, I wish I had a pretty lady like Jazmine to go out with." He added.

"Yeah, we went to the fair." I said.

"How was it? Did she have fun?" Caesar asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, when I dropped her off she told me she had fun and wanted to do it again."

"She wants you." Jose and Caesar both nudged my arm.

"But did she at least kiss you or something?" Caesar asked and Jose nodded.

"Just a peck on the cheek."

They began to cheer.

"Man she wants you bad." They both said again.

I rolled my eyes and poured myself another cup of coffee. We were currently at my place just relaxing.

"So I met this girl named Sania and she pretty cool." Caesar said as he drank the rest of his coffee.

"I'm taking her out on a date tonight so I should be going." He continued.

I nodded.

"Peace." he said as he walked out of my apartment.

Jose looked at me for a second before he began to talk.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you still love her."

I sighed.

"Jose I can't just tell her out of nowhere. I don't even know how she feels. What if she only wants to be friends."

"I'm sure she wants to be a little more than friends Huey."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I can tell. I know what love looks like and when I saw you two together I could see the love."

I sighed again.

"I hope you are right."

"I am right."

I just waved him off and poured me a cup of water.

"So how is her crib?" He asked me randomly.

"I don't know, I just saw the outside."

"What? She did not invite you in while you waited?"

"Well as soon as I rang the doorbell she was out and ready to go." I said as I took a sip of water out of the blue and black cup. Jose stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it's kinda weird she did not invite you in or anything, but then again if she was ready there is no need for you to wait inside. Anyways I should go too, Enrico and Paul need my help for a project they're both doing."

I nodded and walked him to the door.

"See you later man." He said as he gave me a dap and walked out the door.

I closed the door and sat down on the couch. I turned on the television and watched the news for a while until there was a knock at the door. I stood up and went to go see who it was. I opened the door and Riley and Grandad walked in.

"Wow, nice place boy." Grandad said as he looked around the living room.

This was the first time Grandad has been to my house.

"Want me to show you around?" I asked him.

Grandad nodded and I showed him the rooms.

"You set this place up nicely." He said as he sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, changing the channel to BET.

"So why you guys here?" I asked Riley.

"Grandad wanted to get out the house even though the doctor said he needed to stay in bed rest for at least two weeks. So I told him that we could come chill here so he is out but also resting."

I nodded.

"Hey Riley come with me." I said as I led Riley to my bedroom.

"What you want nigga?" He asked as he followed me.

I reached into my dresser and grabbed a white envelope full of money.

"Here." I said as I handed him the money.

"What's this for?" He asked me a bit surprised and shocked.

"It's the money that I owe you. You helped me during my dark times and spent so much money on me, so now I'm paying you back."

Riley shook his head and handed the envelope back to me.

"I don't want your money Huey. I helped you cuz you my brother and I love you, no homo. But how did you get the money anyway?"

"I'm working again. I write blogs on the internet for a small publishing company, Jazmine helped me find this job."

Riley nodded and began to speak again.

"Well if you really wanna pay me back you can cook diner for me and Grandad, cuz I'm starving nigga."

I smirked and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

We had just got done eating. I had cooked a bunch of healthy dishes and Riley actually went for seconds and thirds.

"That was a pretty delicious meal Boy." Grandad said as he patted his belly.

"Here Grandad." Riley said as he handed Grandad his pills.

"Not now boy, those pills make me sleepy."

"If you want you can sleep in my room." I suggested.

Grandad shook his head.

"No Boy I aint gay.."

I sighed but did not insist.

Riley shook his head but let it go aswell.

Grandad went back to watching TV while Riley and I cleaned.

"So I went on a date with Jazmine the other day."

Riley blinked a few times.

"Wait what? She just agreed to go on a date with you? How did you even reach her?"

"Well she's my therapist."

Riley almost choked.

"What! Why did you not tell me this?"

"To be honest I don't know." I shrugged.

"Did she have fun?"

"Yeah she did."

"Are you guys back together?"

I shook my head.

"So it was more of a friendly date." He said as he placed the last plate in its spot.

"To be honest Huey I think she's still in love with you. But I think that she is still debating if she should give you a second chance or not." Riley said as he sat on the counter.

"But that should not stop you from trying, Shit it should make you try harder. If she rejects you try again and again because you both need each other."

I stared at him for a while before speaking.

"When did you start giving advises?" Riley just rolled his eyes at my question.

"Whatever nigga." He said as he got off the counter and walked to the living room.

* * *

Grandad and Riley had left and I was about to go to bed when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and I was shocked when I read the name of the caller. It was Jazmine.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I know its late but are you busy?" She asked me.

"No, what's up?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence until she spoke again.

"Its going to sound weird but Haki wants to see you." She finally said.

I smiled.

"Ok I'll be right over." I said as I hung up and grabbed my car keys.

* * *

I arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Jazmine, she was wearing a simple white shirt and gray sweat pants.

"Come in." She said as she moved aside to let me in.

I looked around and noticed that she had a bunch of pictures of us as kids hanging on the wall. From the corner of my eyes I saw a huge flash of gold run towards me. Haki pounced on me, almost knocking me down.

"Wow Haki, you sure got big." I said as I pat him and he licked my face.

"He knew I hung out with you for a whole day, he could smell your scent. After that he began to cry and would not want to eat or anything." Jazmine said as she also started to pet Haki.

"I'm sorry I had to call you here this late." She said.

I shook my head.

"It's not that late Jazmine and I'm happy to be here." I said as I hugged Haki and rubbed his head playfully.

I could see Jazmine smiling from the corner of my eye. She mouthed some thing and if I did not know better I would have thought she said.

"I'm happy you're here."

She invited me to chill in the living room and I looked around a bit more as I sat on the couch, Jazmine had went to go make some tea. Her place was definitely bigger and nicer than mine. Her living room wall was white and It was decorated with a bunch of pictures and paintings. She had a nice small glass table in the middle of the white leather couch aswell. The table had a huge vase with different color flowers and more pictures. One of the picture caught my eye, It was a picture of her and I holding hands on the hill. I remember Caesar was the one who took the picture, at the time Jazmine and I were not together but she wanted to hold my hand so I let her. Caesar was walking by and decided to take it because he wanted to prove that I had a heart too and Jazmine paid Caesar five dollars for the picture.

"_Look, so Huey is not so cold and tough after all." Caesar teased as he waved the picture around. His parents had gotten him one of those Polaroid cameras for Christmas._

"_Give me that photo." I said as I tried to snatch it, but some how he was faster._

"_Nope I could use this for blackmail." He said as he smirked. _

_Jazmine came from behind me._

"_Can I see?" She asked._

_Caesar showed her but did not hand it to her._

_She stared in awe._

"_Caesar this picture is perfect, It's so professional. I want it."_

"_No way."_

"_I'll give you five dollars."_

"_Deal." Caesar said as he handed Jazmine the picture and she the money._

_Jazmine was quick like she knew I was going to try to snatch it from her._

"_Sorry Huey but It's mine." She said as she ran down the hill._

_Caesar smirked at me._

"_What?" I asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Nothing." He said as he waved it off._

Jazmine walked in with two cups. She handed me one while she placed hers on the glass table.

"I did not add sugar to yours." She informed me.

I nodded and took a sip of the tea.

Haki jumped up on Jazmine and sat on her lap placing his head on her breast. She smiled and pat him and for some reason I was feeling jealous of him. I wish I could be in his place right now. He moved out of her lap and sat next to my legs.

"So I recently talked to Cindy." She said out of nowhere, causing me to almost choke on my tea.

Yes I knew they had spoken, I was the one who helped Cindy out, but I never thought she would bring it up and tell me.

"I know." I said.

"I'm the one who told her where she could find you." I admitted to her, It was pointless keeping secrets anymore.

"I figured It was you, It could have been Caesar too but I mostly imagined it was you who told her. I'm guessing she spoke to you aswell."

I nodded.

"Are you mad I told her where she could find you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No I'm happy you and Caesar helped her find me."

"You still talk to Caesar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was never mad at him." She said.

Caesar never told me that, I guess I have to speak to him about it later.

"Thank you Huey, I truly mean It." She said as she smiled and took a sip out of her cup.

I nodded.

* * *

We chatted for a little while about nothing Important. I finally decided I should get going after an Hour had passed.

"Good bye Jazmine, I'll see you Friday.

She nodded.

"Good bye and Good night she said as she placed a small kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Be safe." She added before closing the door. I stared at the red front door for a minute until I finally snapped out of my shock.

I stepped into my apartment and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the picture of Jazmine and I holding hands. While she was still in the kitchen I managed to take the picture out of its frame and place it in my pocket. I placed the picture in an empty frame I had and set it on my book shelf. I stared at it for a while and I smiled. She still manages to make me happy even if she does not know it. I yawned and looked at the clock, It was one in the morning.

"I better go to sleep." I said to no one in particular as I walked into my bedroom, leaving the picture sitting on the bookshelf.

* * *

**So here was Chapter 16. I'm in love with this song called If I Could Change Your Mind by Haim, I heard it today in a store while I was shopping. So I will see you guys after 5 reviews. Stay awesome and read on! And check the song out If you don't know it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So this chapter is more of a filler chapter. It's in Jazmines POV and It takes place right after Huey leaves her house. **

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

I leaned on my front door, Huey had just left. I did not have to look in a mirror to tell I was blushing. I could tell since my cheeks felt hot. I stayed putt for a few seconds and somehow I felt like Huey was doing the same on the other side of the door. I finally walked away from the door and went into my living room. I went to a shelf and retrieved a photo album. I sat on the couch and opened it up. In them were photos of Huey and I. To be honest I did not get rid of all the pictures of him and I, actually the ones I got rid of that day I managed to get a copy of them and they were all in this album. I looked at them with a smile on my face. The one I was looking at right now was a picture my mom had taken when we were twelve. I was wearing a yellow sundress and siting on Huey's lap smiling, Huey was scowling as usual.

"_Jazmine why are you sitting on my lap? Theres a chair right there you know."_

"_You are way better than a chair Huey." I said while smiling._

_He rolled his eyes but did not kick me off. It was the fourth of July and we were currently in my back yard. The music was loud and the entire neighbor hood was in my back yard dancing to If You Like Pina Coladas by Jimmy Bufett, my dad was being the DJ at this moment._

"_Man what kind of song is this." Riley said as he taped his ears._

_I ignored him and stared at Huey. He was watching everyone dance and that made him scowl even more. I laughed at him and at that moment my mom took a picture of me and him._

"_You guys are going to get married someday, I can feel it." She said while laughing._

_Huey and I both blushed furiously at my mothers comment, it made me and him pull away from each other._

I looked at another picture, it was a picture of Huey smiling while petting Haki. I had managed to take it on time, because soon after I took it, he went back to scowling.

"_Why don't you smile more often Huey?" I asked him after taking the picture._

"_I don't like smiling." He simply said._

"_I think you are more sexy when you do." I said._

_He started to blush and I managed to take another picture._

"_Delete it!" He said as he tried to grab my phone, but I was pretty quick and I moved out the way._

"_Nope." I simply said as I locked my phone._

_He scowled even more and I kissed those beautiful lips of his, causing him to smirk against mines._

"_I thought you hated smiling?" I teased._

"_Shut up." He said while playfully pushing me and scowling again._

I laughed at the picture of him blushing. I flipped through more pictures of us and then I closed the book. Haki jumped up on the couch and laid next to me.

"Haki you are getting to big to be jumping on the sofa." I told him.

He just looked at me and ignored me. I laughed.

"Oh Haki, sometimes you remind me of him." I said as pat his head.

I went to go reach for the picture Caesar had taken and I noticed it was gone. I blinked a few times wondering where it went. Could it be that Huey took it. I grabbed the frame and smiled. He's the only one who could have taken it since it was there a few hours ago and he was the only one at my house. I placed the frame back on the glass table. I stood up and placed the album back as well. Haki jumped off the couch and followed me to my room. I laid on the bed and shut my eyes.

"_I love you too." He told me on that beautiful night._

_I had just kissed him and confessed my love to him, the only guy I love. I began to cry tears of joy and I hugged him._

"_Huey I'm so happy." I said as I sniffed in his shirt._

"_Jazmine you are getting snot all over my shirt." He said but did not pull away from my embrace._

_I pulled away and looked up at him. He wiped my tears away and bent down a little bit to kiss me again. We stayed on that hill embraced and watching the stars for the whole night. That was the day we began dating._

I opened my eyes and I had tears running down my cheeks. I could not stop crying its like my eyes were a sink and someone forgot to turn off the water. I wiped the tears but they still poured down no matter what. I stood up and walked to my bathroom so I could grab a few tissues. After a few minutes the tears stopped flowing. To be honest I had no idea why I was crying, just the memory of Huey and I kissing made me...made me... I started to cry again but this time I was sobbing out loud and the tears were blinding me. I grabbed my hair and I fell on my knees. I laid on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out.

"Why...Why am I crying?" I asked myself.

Haki walked up to me and laid next to me. It was like he was telling me its ok to cry.

"Haki." I cried out loud while I hugged him.

"Huey." I cried.

I sobbed even more. Snot was pouring out my nose and when I wiped it, it made that weird sound you make when you blow your nose. Finally it seemed like I had calmed down but I was still laying on the floor next to Haki.

"Lets go to bed." I told Haki as I stood up and walked back to my room. I laid on the bed again and just stared at the ceiling while I pet Haki's head.

"I needed to cry." I said.

"I needed it bad."

Haki just stared at me.

"Goodnight." I told him and I managed to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: So yeah this chapter was pretty short since it was a filler. The day before I wrote this I was watching Dane Cook and his joke about crying and I thought it was so true. So I thought Jazmine should get a good cry out of her system. Anyway I will see you all after 5 reviews. Stay awesome and read on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Wow 84 reviews. I never thought I would see that many reviews on any of my stories. I love you guys you are all the best and I thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

"Ok this time we will be hosting a pool party." Frank announced.

Everyone except me cheered, even Jose was pretty happy. Jose nudged my arm and smirked.

"You know what this means right?"

I sighed.

"That I can invite Jazmine." I said.

He smirked.

"Yes, and also see her in a bikini." He nudged me again.

I scowled harder, If it was even possible. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jose see Jazmine in a bikini. He must of realized what I was thinking and began laughing.

"She might wear a one piece."

'Oh I'm going to make sure she does' I tought.

"It's going to be this Sunday from one to five. I will see you all by the pool. And with that you are all free to go."

"By the way Caesar and I are having a small get together tonight, you coming?"

"Probably not." I said while walking out the building.

"Why not? You can bring Jazmine if you want, other girls going to be there anyway so she wont feel lonely."

"I'll think about." I said while getting in my car.

"Ok man." He said and waved me off.

* * *

I contemplated if I should ask Jazmine to come to the party but knowing Caesar and Jose it would change from a small get together to a house party and then a make out/orgy party with any decent looking girl there. I sighed deciding against it but I did call her to tell her about Sunday, It was seven o'clock so she should be home.

"Hello?" She answered, she sounded tired.

"Hey Its me." I simply said.

I heard her giggle.

"Me who?" She asked even though she knew who I was.

"Me." I again said.

"Ok ''Me'' What's up?"

"There's a pool party this Sunday at the center and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, I would love to go."

"Ok It starts at one so around 12:20 I'll come get you."

"Sounds like a plan."

I thought back to what Jose said earlier.

"By the way don't wear a bikini."

I could tell I caught her by surprise even though I could not see her.

"W-Why not?"

"Dress code." I lied.

She laughed.

"Ok then I'll wear a one piece."

There was a moment of silence but I broke it.

"You sounded tired, did you have a tough day at work?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sheryl had me filling paper work from left to right." She said.

"How was Rehab?" She asked me.

"It was the same as always, nothing new." I informed her.

I heard Haki bark in the background.

"Haki says hi." She laughed.

I smiled.

"I will see you Sunday." I said.

"Cant wait." She said before we both hung up.

* * *

Sunday came by quickly and Jazmine and I were heading to the Center. When we got there she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You said no bikinis."

I shrugged.

"They must have changed the dress code last-minute."

She ignored me and headed into the changing room. I headed into the male changing room and took my shorts off but I kept my black tank on. When I walked out Jazmine was not there waiting so I figured she was still changing.

"Hey man." Jose came over to greet me.

"Where's the lady?" He asked.

And on cue Jazmine walked out of the changing rooms. I looked at her and even if she was wearing a one piece it was still pretty revealing. It looked really good on her and I would have not minded if it wasnt for the way Jose and some other guys were staring at her. I glared at them and they somehow got the message.

"Hey Jose, how are you?"

"Pretty good, you look great."

"Oh thank you, I bought this yesterday since Huey told me only one pieces were allowed."

"What? No they wern-" I cut Jose off by jabbing his sides with my fist.

"Huey! Don't hurt him."

"This is how we kid around." I simply said as Jose recovered from my hit.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going to go flirt for a while." He said as he walked away still holding his side. Jazmine turned to me and smiled, forgetting about my lie.

"Lets go swimming."

"I'm good, I'll just watch you." I said as I found a chair right in front of the pool.

She frowned but got in. She swam a little around but not to far from me. I regretted making her swim since her swim suit was hugging her body tighter than before. Her body was glowing with the sun. She looked so amazing.

"Dude that chick is hot."

I heard some guy say to his friends.

"Which one man?"

"The girl with the red swim suit."

"The light skinned chick?"

"Yeah her, man I would do her so hard."

"You would do who so hard?" I asked with venom in my voice.

It was obvious they were talking about Jazmine, my Jazmine. The two friends realized that I was about to start a fight if their friend answered me wrong. One of the friends taped him lightly but apparently he was to stupid and did not get the message.

"That babe right there." He said while pointing at Jazmine, she was so oblivious that these guys were looking at her and that I was about to fight this piece of white shit. I was about to stand but Jose , who came out of nowhere, stopped me.

"If I was you guys I would leave right now." He told them.

The two friends nodded.

"Come on Rick, let's go." One of the friends said but Rick was not budging.

"No way, This a free country and If I want to sit here and look at fine china I will."

I shook my head and clenched my fist, this guy is asking for it.

"please just go." Jose announced once more, he knew I was about to beat his ass and he just wanted to warn this piece of shit sitting in front of me.

"Fuck no, I'm going to stare at that ass all day if I want."

His friends shook their heads and so did Jose. I was about to raise my fist but Jazmine got out the pool and walked up to me to grab her towel. She sure had bad timing. Jose face palmed his face.

"Hey sexy what's your name?" The asshole asked her.

Jazmine looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on babe you fine as hell, let me hit you up."

She looked at him and spoke.

"You must have never got laid before, because the way you talk to women doesn't even get you to first base." she said.

I was shocked and Jose laughed.

"What! Yes I have, I get bitches all day." He said.

"Well guess what? this bitch doesn't want it, so scram!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine Bitch, you a five anyway." He said as he got up.

That comment made me want to hit him again and Jazmine must of understood.

"Let it go Huey, people like him are not worth going to jail for." She said as she watched the man and his friends leave.

"Besides I can defend myself." She added.

"Yeah I saw that, you put him in his place." Jose said as he laughed.

"That's what he gets." She said as she nodded and laughed aswell.

She sure did, Jazmine has truly grown up from the naïve and defenseless little girl she used to be. She sat next to me.

"Good thing you did not wear a bikini." I mumbled under my breath, she missed it but Jose didn't and he began laughing even more.

"Yes, good thing." He said while I glared at him.

"Well I'm going to go get some food, who's in?"

Jazmine jumped up at the word food and I sighed.

"Jose you had to mention it, right?"

"Oh shut it Huey, I'm hungry."

"You weren't even thinking about food until Jose mentioned it."

Jose just walked away and left us bickering.

"Well I'm hungry, you coming?"

I sighed.

"On one condition." I said.

She looked at me a bit confused but urged me to continue talking.

"Put a shirt on." She laughed at my request.

"Well its in the changing room and I don't feel like getting it, what about after we eat?" I shook my head.

"No, now."

She sighed

"Huey I have to walk all the way to the changing rooms, open the locker, get the shirt out, close the locker, and walk back here. Nope, after I eat ok."

I rolled my eyes at her laziness, It would take her exactly two minutes to do all that but instead I took my tank off and handed it to her.

"Wear this for now and after we eat you can give it back to me."

"It's going to get wet." She pointed out the obvious.

"Just put it on."

She laughed and did as she was told.

We walked to the food section. They had Pizza's laying on two different tables. Pepperoni, meat lovers, and vegie lovers. Even if it had vegetables It was still greasy so I settled for some fruit, which was pretty much the other food they had to offer besides chips and pizza. Jazmine on the other hand grabbed a slice of each and placed a high stack of potato chips on her plate. She grabbed a water bottle out the cooler and handed it to me and then grabbed a Pepsi for her.

"You eat to much junk food, I need to start treating you like Grandad." I said.

She giggled.

"So does that mean you will cook healthy dishes all for me?" She asked.

I blushed a bit.

"If you want."

She laughed.

"I'm holding you to it." She said as she munched on the pepperoni slice.

"Fine, next Sunday come to my house and I will cook you a healthy dish."

She nodded.

"Ok, but I can eat all I want."

I smirked.

"Ok."

* * *

I was finally getting back from dropping Jazmine off at her place. This Sunday was long and that guy made it worst for me, but at least I spent the day with Jazmine. So I have to say I had fun and I can't wait for Frank to host another event so Jazmine can come with me. I headed to the bathroom and took off my wet shirt and shorts, Jazmine and Jose had managed to throw me in the pool and force me to swim with them. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before jumping in. Next Sunday is going to be fun and I can't wait.

* * *

**AN:So did you guys enjoy jealous Huey? I loved writing that part. I will see you all in chapter 19. Stay awesome and read on!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So this is another really short chapter. I wanted to write about the dinner next chapter and belive me it will be longer than this 956 word chapter. I kinda want to think of this as another filler chapter, atleast the first part feels like that. Well enjoy anyway.**

**I Do Not Own The Boondoks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

I was at Grandad's house at this moment, Riley had asked me to watch him for him since he was going on a date. I had just given Grandad his medicine so he was fast asleep on his recliner. I tried to wake him up to take him to his bedroom but at this point he was out like a light. I tried to pass the time by watching the news but Grandad's snoring was louder than the television. I got up and headed to the dan, Riley and Grandad had made it into a small office. I sat on the computer chair and logged into the laptop. Grandad used to use it to chat with girls, but since he's getting older and It's hard for him to walk around, he stopped using it. Riley had decided to go to college and get a degree in digital media, but he still does not know which college he wants to attend. I checked my email and noticed that my boss had contacted me. He wanted me to write another blog by tomorrow night. My boss does not care what I write about as long as it gets him paid, and so far it has. I logged out and closed the laptop. I headed back upstairs and when I reached the hallway my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey man, I have a problem."

"What is it Caesar?"

"Remember that chick that I went out with the other night?"

"Yeah."

"Well she is standing outside of my place threatening me."

"Call the police."

"I would, but you know they wont do anything."

I sighed and I could hear the girl scream in the background.

"I'm going to come in and burn your place down!" She yelled.

"What did you even do to her to make her this angry?" I asked Caesar.

"Nothing man. We went on one date, and then I realized she crazy. She kept blowing my phone up and keeps insisting that we should elope." He informed me.

"Caesar baby please let me in...CAESAR I WILL COME IN!" I heard the girl say.

"Sania leave me alone!" Caesar yelled.

"Man I don't know what to do, I wish Cindy was here. She would have the solution."

"Yeah, beating the girl until she is black and blue all over." I said.

"Look I'll call Riley and ask him if one of his female friends can fix this." I added.

"Thanks man."

And we both hung up. I did not want to bother my brother while he was on a date but if I did not call him Caesar might be tied up in an attic by tomorrow. I dialed his number and it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Nigga what?"

"Caesar needs your help." I said.

I explained to him the situation and he sighed.

"Ok, I will call my home girl Kyana and she will be on it. Tell Caesar to stop dating crazy bitches, he's just like Grandad."

I hung up and texted Caesar.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Riley had just got back home.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"It was cool." He simply said before he tried to wake Grandad, but failed.

"I all ready tried." I informed him.

"So did Kyana do a good job?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah Caesar texted me and told me that she managed to scare the girl off, but he does not know if it's over yet."

"That's what he get for dating crazy bitches, well at least she's not like Luna."

I agreed. Luna was probably the worst date Grandad has had, and he has had some pretty crazy girls over. When I was fifteen he brought home this girl and she looked pretty normal on the outside but when she began talking she would say the craziest things. She stayed with us for a couple of days and Grandad had asked me to change the bed sheets in the guest room. When I walked in I saw a bunch of jars siting on the counter and it was filled with white liquid. Later that day we came to find out that her hobby was to collect the sperm of different men. Grandad kicked her out right after but he still had not learned his lesson about online dating.

"Thanks nigga." Riley said as he walked upstairs.

I grabbed my car keys and headed home.

* * *

It was finally Sunday and I was cleaning the house. Jazmine was not coming until seven tonight so I had a few hours to clean,cook, and get ready. I had just placed the salmon in the oven and everything else was pretty much ready. I know how Jazmine loves sweets so I had made a low fat and calorie chocolate cake. I had used wheat flour instead of regular flour and I used brown sugar. I was finally done cleaning and I decided to go get ready, by the time I get done the salmon should be ready. I hoped into the shower and did my thing.

* * *

I was fully dressed and I was adding a bit of cologne on my neck and wrist's. I did not want to dress to fancy but not casual either so I settled with a white dress shirt and black jeans. I pulled the salmon out the oven and placed it on the counter. I made the table and then played the waiting game. After half an hour I heard the door bell ring, Jazmine was right on time. I took a deep breath before heading to the door to open it. When I opened it I was greeted by a goddess.

"Hey Huey." Jazmine greeted me.

* * *

**AN: Super short. But I felt like I had to leave it and write the rest in the next chapter. Let me answer a question one of my reviewers asked. No I don't think its weird that Jazmine and Huey are seeing each other, I mean they have know each other for almost their whole life. They have already dated aswell, so no It's not unprofessional in this case. Plus her Job and her regular life are two different things. But this story wont focus on that so don't let it bother you. Well I will see you all soon in chapter 20. Till then stay awesome and read on!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So this chapter definitely makes up for the last short chapter. Lets just say the reason why this story's rating may go up is because of this chapter.**

**Brina: You finally caught up Sabrina I'm so proud of you chika. I had to come over to yo house and after ur brother and I held you down you decided to catch up, you lazy girl. Any way love you Brina and you better read chapter 21 when it's out.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

She looked amazing, I could not stop staring at her magnific curvy body. She was wearing a black pencil dress and her hair was did in a neat bun.

"Are you going to let me in?"

I snapped out of my daze and stepped aside. She walked in and handed me the wine bottle.

"I could not come here empty handed." She said as she looked around my place.

"It's nice." She said.

"Your place looks a lot better."

She laughed.

"I think yours looks nice too."

I smiled and lead her to the kitchen were everything was laid on the table ready to eat.

"Wow this looks amazing."

"Thanks." I said.

"I try." I added.

She laughed again as we sat down.

"Dig in." I said, she would have anyways even if I did not tell her too.

She filled her plate up and took the first bite. I watched her chew carefully.

"So how is it?" I asked.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"Its...DELICIOUS! Huey you are an amazing cook. Why didn't you become a chef?" She asked as she took another bite of the salmon.

I shrugged.

I'm happy she is liking it.

"Seriously you should open up a restaurant. One that focuses on healthy dishes only." She said as she thought about it.

"You could make so much money. I would come everyday." She added.

I smirked.

"Maybe one day." I simply said.

She placed the pasta salad on her plate and began eating it. As she munched she spoke.

"It's to good."

"You should not talk with your mouth full." I informed her.

She swallowed.

"But I have to tell you how good it is."

I shook my head.

"I know it's good. You told me that about ten times now."

She laughed.

"Well I'm sorry for complementing you."

I just ignored her and kept eating.

* * *

We had finally got done eating and we were drinking the wine Jazmine had brought.

"I'm stuffed." Jazmine said.

" Too bad, I made a cake." I said.

As soon as I mentioned the word ''Cake'' her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"I'm still hungry."

"I thought you said you were full?" I smirked.

"Not anymore."

I got up and grabbed the cake out of the fridge. I cut a piece and placed it on a clean plate.

"Here you go." I said while handing the plate to Jazmine.

She began to devour it, I swear she must have a black hole as a stomach. She ate four slices until she truly felt full. The bottle was almost empty and by now Jazmine and I were a bit buzzed but we were not drunk. We got up from the table and Jazmine helped me clean up even though I told her not to worry about it, but she insisted anyway. When we were done we headed to the living room and sat on the couch. Jazmine got up since something had caught her eye. She walked over to the book shelf and picked up the picture I had taken from her house. I forgot to hide it earlier.

"I knew you had it." She said while smiling.

I scratched my head.

"Sorry that I took it. You can take it back if you want." I said.

She shook her head.

"No keep it. I'm happy you took it."

I looked at her a bit surprised and she turned her back to me.

"Huey." She said.

"I need to get something out of my system." She continued.

"What is it Jazmine?"

I was getting nervous since she had stopped speaking and a moment of silence had passed us. After a minute she began to speak again.

"I...I still love you!" She yelled as she turned her body back to facing me.

I was shocked. I couldn't move all I could think about were the words she had just spoken. She looked at me for a while and then looked away.

"You don't feel the same do you?"

How could she say that. I love her with all my heart. I love her more than life itself. I stood up and walked towards her until I was standing right in front of her. She looked up at me and I could tell she was worried.

"Jazmine... I never stopped loving you."

She looked surprised for a quick second and then she smiled.

"Huey."

I bent down and my lips touched hers. Our gentle kiss turned into a hungry one. Our tongues danced together. I picked Jazmine up and placed her on the wall, never breaking our kiss. Her hands began to roam all over my chest and a couple of seconds after she began to unbuttoning my shirt. My right hand found its way under her dress and I began to massage her thigh.

"Huey." She moaned.

How I missed her moans, How I missed her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to make her mine again. I walked over to my bedroom while still kissing and holding Jazmine. Her tongue tasted sweet, probably from the cake, but I did not care. I broke the lip lock and began to kiss her neck as I placed her on my bed.

"Huey I missed you." She moaned out.

"Me too Jazmine, I missed you too." I said as I placed my lips back on hers.

I unzipped the back of Jazmine's dress as she unbuttoned the last button on my shirt and took it off. I striped her off her dress and now she was laying on my bed in a black laced bra and panties. I could not stop staring at her beautiful body. She blushed and uttered my name.

"Jazmine your beautiful." I had to tell her how amazing she was.

She blushed even harder and I began to kiss her neck again. My hands trailed all over her curves, I was trying to memorize the way her body felt. I finally unhooked her bra but I did not take it off yet. I looked at her asking for permission with my eyes and she nodded. I placed the bra on the floor and stared at her beautiful chest. Her breast had grown since her teenage years and that made me smirk. She noticed this and was about to say something but she stopped as soon as my right hand brushed her nipple, hardening at my touch. She moaned my name again as she threw her head back on my pillow. I began to kiss her neck and then made my way down to her collar-bone and then to her right breast, while my hand was caressing her left breast. I began to suck on her nipple, earning another moan from her. Her voice was making me even more aroused than before and I could not stand it anymore. I looked at her.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and I began to undo my belt and pull down my pants, leaving me in my boxers. I began to kiss under her breast and trailed down to her pubic bone. I slid her underwear off and brushed my hand on her lady parts.

"Huey." She moaned again.

I began to kiss her clitoris, causing her woman hood to flow with even more liquids. I began to suck on it, causing Jazmine to grab a fist full of my afro and moaning my name again. I stopped and pulled my boxers down. I grabbed Jazmine's thighs and placed her closer to me. I inserted my member into her woman hood and she shifted a bit since her body was not familiar to mine anymore. She wrapped her arms around me and shut her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear.

This caused me to move slowly in her and she began to moan louder. After a few seconds I picked up my pace. She began to moan even louder than before as I panted.

"Jazmine." I said in between her shoulders.

"Faster!" She moaned and I obliged.

I could feel it and I knew I was reaching my end.

"Jazmine I'm about to cum." I said as I panted even harder.

"Me too." She moaned.

After a minute I had released my seed in her and she had reached her climax as well. We laid on top of each other letting our bodies relax for a while. I finally pulled out and laid next to her. Jazmine placed her head on my chest and embraced me. I finally did it, We finally became a two body one soul again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her.

I'm not going to get tired of hearing those words ever.

**AN: So what did you all think? I swear I felt like I was writing 50 Shades Of Gray. I swore that I would not write a sex scene, Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld is my witness, but this story needed one. One of my reviewers kept asking for this and I would always think "In do time, In do time.". So Huey and Jazmine our together, finally. I will see you all in the next chapter. 5 more reviews please. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: You guys are amazing! Thanks everybody that has reviewed, I cant believe it 101 reviews. I'm about to faint. But I probably wont be updating like I do now since I start college in two weeks, but I will try my best. But I wont abandon this story so don't worry. I actually wrote a oneshot Christmas story so if you all would like to read it and maybe even review it I would be happier than I am now. anyway let me stop talking, or should I say writing, so you can read this chapter.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 21**

I reached out to the left side of my bed and to my surprise I hit nothing. I opened my eyes and noticed Jazmine was not laying there like she was a few hours ago. I sat up from my bed and looked around. A note was sitting on my nightstand.

_**Hey, I wanted to stay cuddled up with you all day long, but we both know we cant since I have work and you have rehab. I'll call you later.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-Jazmine**_

She was right, I would love to stay cuddled up with her but It was impossible today. I looked at the clock and realized I only had half an hour to get dressed. I got up and headed to the shower.

* * *

"So how was the date with Jazmine?" Jose asked me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can sense something happened." He added.

How did he know something between us did happen?

"And how do you know that?" I asked him.

"So something did happen. I knew it, its because you seem happier." He said.

I sighed. You could never keep something from him nor Caesar.

"We are back together."

Jose cheered.

"You go man! Congratulations." He said as he smacked my back.

Frank had just walked in. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop doing what they were doing and focus on him.

"I have bad news." He said.

"One of our peers is currently hospitalized."

Some people looked around trying to figure out who this person was.

"Lets all give him our support."

Frank passed around a get well card and most of us signed it. I wrote a simple ''Get better soon'' and my initials under neath it.

* * *

Most days I would pay attention to Frank but today was one of the special days I didn't. I was to preoccupied thinking about Jazmine than paying attention to him.

**She loves me. **

I thought as I smirked a bit. I thought she would never love me again after what I did to her, but she did and that is all that matters to me. I love her she loves me. I wanted to take her on another date. Someplace romantic, even if I'm not the romantic type, she deserves it. Jose shook my shoulders.

"Hey man It's time to leave."

I snapped out of my daze. Was I thinking for that long? I nodded and stood up. We made our way downstairs.

"Hey so that chick is coming back, Sydney?Mindy?"

"Cindy."

"Yeah her, Caesar told me she was coming down because she wanted to tell him something but she wanted to do it in person."

I knew exactly what she wanted to tell him. I mean you must be a fool to not see that Cindy loves Caesar, and even Caesar feels something for the white girl.

"Do you know what's it about?" Jose asked.

"I have an hunch." I said as I stepped in my car.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and I was about to call Jazmine but she beat me to it.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey Huey." She greeted.

I could tell she was smiling.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"The same as usual. Sheryl had me filling up more paper work than usual and now my back is killing me."

I smirked.

"You want me to come over and make you feel better."

She began to stutter and I knew she was beat red.

"H-H-H-Huey!"

I laughed at her reaction. It's been a while since I have laughed wholeheartedly and because of her I could again.

"I love you Jazmine."

"I love you too Huey."

We stayed on the phone for an hour not saying a single word. We just listened to one another breath. I finally broke the silence and bid her a good night.

"Good night Huey, I'll see you soon." She said before making a kiss noise and hanging up.

I looked at the phone and smiled. Life sure was good.

* * *

I was currently at Grandad's house repairing the sink. It had been four days since Jazmine and I had gotten together and tomorrow I finally got to see her. I would had stopped by her house, but we had both been busy and tired. Riley sat on the floor pointing the flash light for me.

"So Jazmine and I are together." I casually said.

Riley looked at me, he was shocked.

"How did it happen? I knew it was going to happen but I thought it was going to take some time."

"She told me she still loved me and one thing lead to another."

"So ya'll two fucked."

I hit Riley in the back of the head with the wrench I had in hand.

"Ow nigga, that hurt." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Boys stop fighting. I'm to old for that mess, shoot, I aint got time for all this." Grandad said as he walked in the kitchen holding on to his cane.

"Huey started it." Riley mumbled under his breath.

I ignored him and kept repairing the sink.

"So you and cutiepie back together?" Grandad asked while pouring some orange juice into a cup.

"You heard us?" I asked a bit surprised at the fact he heard Riley and I from the other room. Even Riley was surprised.

"Boy I may not walk like I used to but my hearing is damn fine." Grandad said.

"Yeah we are." I answered him and resumed fixing the sink.

"I'm happy for you Huey." He said before walking away.

* * *

It was finally Friday and that meant I had therapy with Jazmine. Finally I was getting to see her. Sheryl, as usual, showed me the way to her office and waited for Jazmine to give her permission to open the door.

"Mr. Freeman is here."

"Let him in."

I stepped inside and Sheryl closed the door behind me. Jazmine smiled and motioned me to sit down.

"Hey Huey." She greeted me.

"Hey Jazmine."

"How has your day been?" She asked me.

"Boring, but now I'm here with you so I'm happy."

She blushed a bit and smiled.

"Awe your so sweet."

I smirked.

"So I talked to Cindy and she told me she is coming here tomorrow, she asked me if her and Kevan could stay with me." She said.

"She's coming with her son this time?"

"Yeah, she said Paul was traveling to Florida since he had to meet with his Boss."

Knowing Paul he was probably meeting with some girl. We all met Paul in our Junior year of high school. He was an ok guy, he got along with Caesar and I and Riley seemed to like him too. But he definitely was not the type to get married or at least settle with one girl. He had different girls for different days and Cindy knew this that's why we were all surprised when she started dating him. Of course it did not last long and he left her after their son was five months old.

Jazmine stared at me for a few seconds and I knew she wanted to ask me something but was afraid of my answer.

"Ask me whatever you want Jazmine." I said taking her off guard.

She looked at me for another few seconds then spoke.

"Do you think you could tell me now the reason you started LSD?"

"No."

"Why not Huey? I'm your Girlfriend and I deserve to know."

"You're also my therapist and If I don't want to tell my therapist I wont."

She scowled at me and glared.

I sighed. We just got back together and If I told her it might ruin things for us again. She sighed as well.

"Fine, I wont rush you." She said causing me to smile.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She said as we both leaned in over the desk and locked lips.

I'll eventually tell her but for now I just want to enjoy her lips.

* * *

**AN: So next Chapter Cindy will be back. Guys I want all your opinions do you think I should rate this story M now, because I think its pointless. I'm probably going to write one more sex** **scene and the rest is T quality. I have read a few stories rated T with more sex scenes than mine so I don't know what to do. what do you guys think. Rate it M or keep** **it T?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys Happy New Year! What is your new year resolution? Honestly I'm not going to bother with one since I never follow through but I do want to make new friends and hangout more than I do now. (I'm always home and its depressing). I'm starting college the 15 so updates may not come as fast as they used to but I'm going to try my best to please you all. Here is chap 22 its all in Cindy's POV and we could call this another filler since it has nothing to do with Jazmine and Huey.**

**Shoutout**

**Robert: Welcome to the story I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Chapter 22**

I was almost there, almost to Woodcrest. I looked at my rearview mirror and noticed that Kevan was fast asleep. Paul told me he could not watch him since he had a ''buissnes meeting'' in Florida. He was a damn lie. His ass was unemployed and I know he has been living off of food stamps for the past month or so. He probably found himself a rich Floridian girl and he was planing to use her for money. Paul pulled this shit on me way to many times. He's always asking me for money, but at least he pays his child support. I could see the sign that read 'Welcome to Woodcrest.' I smiled as I exited the highway. I was finally home. This was the place where I grew up and even if it was boring as hell, It was the place I loved. I wanted to move back but I have a job. I had finally reached Downtown Woodcrest and in twenty more minutes I would be at Jazmine's house.

* * *

I parked my car in Jazmine's driveway and took Kevan out of his car seat. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. When Jazmine opened it she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Cindy!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh. Girl Kevan sleepin." I informed her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Come in." she added.

I walked in and looked around. It had been three months since I had last been here.

"I'll go get your things if you want."

I nodded and handed her my car keys. Jazmine walked in with my luggage and Kevan's portable bassinet. She made her way to her bedroom and I followed her.

"Jazmine thanks for having us both over, it means a lot to me."

"Any time Cin. So what do you have to tell Caesar that is so important? Wait are you going to confess how you feel?"

I nodded and she cheered.

"Cindy I'm so happy." She said as she jumped up and down.

"Jazmine, He's sleeping."

"Sorry." She whispered again.

She was lucky Kevan was a heavy sleeper because once he wakes up it takes him a long time to get back to sleep, and I'm not trying to pull an all nighter. I placed Kevan in the bassinet and walked out the room, leaving the door cracked just enough to hear him if he woke up.

We sat in the living room, Jazmine had made some tea for the both of us.

"So how are things going with Huey?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled, I quickly notice that something happened.

"Why you smiling girl?"

"Well me and him are back together."

I pounced on her.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry Cin, but it happened seven days ago and I have been busy."

"Fucking, I bet."

She blushed again.

"Wait, you guys fucked?"

"Cindy don't say that, we made love."

I laughed at her red face.

"I bet you happy you got dick in yo life again, shit I remember the first time you got it on. Man all the stories you used to tell me. You told me that you and Huey did it upside down once, I still don't know how that is possible."

"It's easy you-"

"I don't wanna know Jazzy."

We both laughed. How much I missed this.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up and headed to the bassinet but Kevan was not there so I figured Jazmine had him. I walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Jazmine said as she placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me. Kevan was sitting in his booster seat eating some cereal and drinking orange juice.

"Momwy I'm ewting fruit loowps."

I smiled at my son. He was so cute. He looked exactly like Paul just he had my eyes. Paul had a pretty dark complexion for a white guy and his hair was brown and curly. So kevan had curly brown hair and was a little lighter than Jazmine,which by the way did get darker than when she was ten. She had the same complexion as Jennifer Lopez. Kevan could probably pass for a Mulatto. I sat down and began eating. Jazmine was eating a slice of toast and some fruit while reading a magazine.

"You are starting to act like Huey." I said as I bit into a piece of bacon.

She laughed.

"And why you say that?"

"Cause you eating fruit and reading. You love bacon."

"Oh shut up." She said as she stole a piece from me and ate it.

I laughed.

"So are you going to visit him today?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I told him I was going to stop by today. You don't work today?"

"I managed to get the day off, and tomorrow I work only until three o'clock." Jazmine said.

"Could you watch Kevan for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks Jazzy, I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled.

"Cindy you know how to manage better than me."

"Please."

We both laughed and Kevan looked at us, probably wondering what was so funny, but he shrugged it off and kept eating.

* * *

I was going to head over to Caesar in a little bit but first I wanted to show Kevan around, even if he probably wont remember this when he's older. Jazmine and I walked around downtown with an ice cream cone in hand, Kevan had a cup instead. We took a bunch of pictures and shopped as well.

"You should be heading over soon, It's almost seven o'clock." Jazmine said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Here take my car I'll call a cab and Kevan and I will see you at home."

I took her car keys.

"Ok girl wish me luck." I said before kissing my son goodbye and heading to the parking garage.

* * *

I was standing in front of Caesar's door, I lifted my hands to knock but I would stop midway. I took a few breaths in and slowly let it out.

'_You can do this'_ I thought.

I finally built the strength and courage to do so. The door opened and it wasn't Caesar that greeted me, instead it was his roommate.

"Hey we meet again, is Caesar here?" I asked.

"Yeah come in."

I walked in and looked around me, It was a mess in here. Caesar walked out his room and noticed me.

"Cindy!" He ran up to me and locked me in a bear hug.

"How have you been? Life still treating you good."

"Eh, you know how it is. Sometimes its good and sometimes its not."

"You can say that again." Jose said, I think that's his name.

"Well I'm going to go, Ceez call me up if you need me."

Caesar threw up a peace sign.

"Peace." He said before turning the attention back on me.

"You hungry?"

"Nah I'm good, I ate with Jazmine earlier."

He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Sit Cin." He said.

"I would but I don't know where the couch is."

"HA HA very funny."

I laughed and began picking things up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm cleaning, or at least trying to make this place a little bit more decent."

"Cin It's all good, Jose and I can do this."

I shook my head and Caesar knew that I was hardheaded.

"No let me clean up."

"Fine. So how is Kevan?" He asked me.

"He's good, I left him with Jazmine."

"This is the first time you bring him here, Paul bailed out on you."

"You know how he is."

"You could have done better, I still don't know why you wanted to date him."

It was simple really, I wanted to see if I liked or loved Caesar. So I decided to date someone to see where that would lead me. By the time I knew for sure I loved Caesar I was finding out I was pregnant. I shook his words off and kept cleaning. Here I was cleaning his apartment and not telling him how I felt. I need to tell him but I'm nervous. The place was not sparkling clean but it looked better than before.

"Ok, I'll leave the rest to you."

He nodded.

There was a moment of silence but I broke it.

"Caesar I need to tell you something important."

"Spit it out Cin."

"Well you see-"

There was a loud banging at the door.

"Caesar open up the damn door!" Some chick yelled out.

I looked over at Caesar and he looked pale, If that was even possible.

"Who this chick?" I asked.

"Some crazy girl I went on a date with." He whispered.

"I know you in there, I can smell you!"

"Did this bitch just say she can smell you?"

"I told you, she's crazy. I went on one small date with her and after that she began stalking me."

I stood up.

"Cin, what you doing?" He asked me, but he knew.

"I'm about to end this."

"No don't- open it."

It was too late I had opened it and some light skinned Hoe stood in front of me. Caesar could do better than this chick, you could tell she was from the ghetto. She had a decent face but that shit in her hair really had to go, she had a cheap as weave on.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me while eying me up and down.

"I should be asking you this." I said while glaring at her.

"I'm Sania, Caesar's girlfriend."

"Sania we went on one date and It lasted an hour."

"Don't deny it Boo, you know you wanna hit this."

"Bitch please, not even a blind man would bang you." I spat.

"Bitch have you looked in the mirror." She said.

"For your information I model, what do you do? Sell crack for a living."

Caesar knew I was about to beat her ass.

"Cindy that's enough."

I ignored him.

"I could beat your scrawny ass any day." She said as she pushed me.

This chick was trying my life. Fine she wanted a fight, then I'll give her that. I began swinging and hit her right on the cheek. She was shocked and taken back for a moment but soon recovered and tried to grab my hair. I managed to step out of her reach and placed my fingers in her cheap ass weave.

"This scrawny girl is about to show you a few things." I said as I banged her head on the concrete wall.

She was bleeding and I threw her on the side.

"Don't come near him again! Ceaser is my man!"

Caesar looked surprised and the girl looked scared, I'm sure she was not going to be back. I watched her retreat and then turned to Caesar.

"You need to stop dating girls like her."

Caesar ignored my comment.

"Why'd you say that Cindy?"

"Say what?" I asked him.

"That I'm your man."

To be honest it must of slipped out because I did not mean to revel it to him like this.

"I don't know-"

"Stop. You know what I'm talking about. So why did you say it."

I sighed. It was time to tell him and I could not back up now.

"It's because I want you to be my man. I want you to be only mine. You see the reason I had got together with Paul was because I wanted to see if I loved you or just liked you. But when I realized I loved you it was too late and I was on the rode to motherhood. I stayed with Paul for a little while longer and tried burying my feelings but I could not manage to forget you. I love you. I love you too much. Ceez I want to be with you, I want to buy a house and grow old together. I never felt this way for an other man but you. Please be my man."

He looked surprised but then smiled.

"Cindy you are an idiot, you know that."

I frowned at him but I let him continue.

"You see I felt the same as you for a while now. When you began to date Paul all I could do was think ''What makes him better than me?'' I wanted to be yours and I wanted you to be only mine. I was going to tell you but then the whole thing with Huey happened and then you discovered you were pregnant. So I had decided to let you go, and I'm not going to lie, It was working. But then you came back in my life last year and I realized I needed you more than anything in the world."

I was crying.

"I love you Cin and I want to ride with you till the end."

"Caesar."

He got down on one knee and placed his hand in mine.

"I want to be more than your boyfriend, I want to be your husband. Cindy will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said as I leaped on him, causing us to fall on the floor.

"I promise I will get you a ring."

"I don't need that, I just want you." I said as I placed a soft kiss on his warm lips.

* * *

"What! You're engaged?"

I nodded as I looked at the ring on my finger. Caesar and I had went to a small jewelry store and he let me pick it out. It was not an expensive diamond ring but I did not care. I was happy.

"Yeah and you are going to be my maid of honor." I informed her.

"When is the date?"

"We still have not planned it. But I am planning to move back here, I just have to get a few things done."

Jazmine nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Cin."

"Thanks Jazzy."

I was finally going to move back to the town I love with the man I love.

* * *

**AN: Did you all like it? If you are thinking "Why are they not going to date?" Well it's because I think its pointless for them to date. They both love each other and have know each other for a very long time. Now if you are thinking "So why don't Huey and Jazmine do the same if that's the case?" Well its different for them because Jazmine was cheated on, even if he was drunk and it was a mistake. So of course she may have trusting issues, even if she loves him. I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay Awesome And Read On!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So another short chapter here but worth to read.**

**Shoutout: **

**Sammisweetheart: I'm glad you are loving this story. Here is the next chapter so don't be sad.**

**I dO noT owN thE boondockS! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

I was walking around the park with Jazmine. I had her hand in one hand and Haki's leash in the other. It was almost six and it was starting to get cold since we were entering October. Jazmine had on a light jacket. The wind blew and she shivered.

"I told you to grab a heavier jacket." I scolded her and I took my jacket off and handed it to her.

"But this one looks cute." She said as she put her arms in the sleeves.

I rolled my eyes at her and waited for Haki, he was busy trying to catch a butterfly.

"The sunset is beautiful." Jazmine said as she stared at the sky in awe.

"I want to go back one of these days." She continued.

"Back where?" I asked her but I knew what she was talking about.

"The hill. I miss going there, especially with you." She said as she looked at me.

"I miss it too." I said.

She walked closer to me and stopped when my chest was touching hers.

"Kiss me." She commanded.

I smirked and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

"We should head back, Its going to start getting dark soon." I said and she nodded in agreement as we walked back to her place hand in hand.

* * *

I sat in my living room talking to Caesar on the phone.

"So Cindy and I are engaged." He told me.

That was fast, I mean I knew they loved each other and I knew they were going to confess to each other any time but I did not expect Caesar to propose. But I can understand why they would want to skip the whole dating part.

"It was bound to happen." I simply said as I flipped channels on the TV.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Caesar even a blind kid could see that you and Cindy love each other." I simply said as I turned the TV off.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes, and the both of you were clueless."

Caesar laughed.

"Well in the end we both got what we wanted it. She talked to her job and they actually can relocate her close to here. Well she is going to be driving an hour just to go to their studio, but it's better than nothing. So how things with Jazzy going?"

"Good." I simply said.

"I'm happy to hear that. Well I'm going to have to hang up since I promised Cindy I would call her at this time. I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up.

I placed my phone down on the table beside me. Today had been a long day and I was hopping to catch some shut eye but the moment I closed my eyes my cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered, obviously sounding tired as hell.

"Huey, It's Riley, Grandad is not feeling well and I'm here at the hospital with tom. Come quick."

"Ok Riley. I'll be there soon."

I hung up and grabbed my car keys. I had called Jazmine and she was going to meet us there. How could this be happening again, just a day ago he was dancing around and singing to James Brown.

* * *

When I walked into the waiting room I noticed Riley was pacing around the room, Tom was biting his nails, Sarah was watching Tom bite his nails, and Jazmine was waiting on me to show up. She looked relived for a little bit when she saw me, but her facial expression went back to a worried one quickly. I walked up to Riley.

"What happened?" I asked calmly, everybody was nervous and scared especially Riley. It was my job to be calm for them.

"I found him laying on the floor and his head was bleeding since he had hit it on the counter. Right now he's in the emergency room." Riley informed me. He kept pacing around and I sat next to Jazmine. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Riley looked like he was going to punch someone in the face, Tom looked like he was going to end up in a hospital room soon if he did not calm down, Sarah looked like she was going to join him, and Jazmine looked like she was going to cry but didn't because she wanted to be strong for Riley and I. Riley eventually stopped pacing around the room but he still looked like he wanted to punch something, and I did not blame him. Deep down I felt like that too, how could this be happening again. But I could not show them what I was feeling, I have to be strong for Riley. He was the one taking care of Grandad so of course he was scared.

"Do you guys want anything?" Jazmine asked as she got up.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"Down stairs, I'm going to go get snacks. Do you guys want anything?"

"Bring me a pack of smokes." Tom, Sarah, and I looked at Riley in shock and surprise, but Jazmine just nodded.

"Ok Riley." She said as she left.

Was she really going to buy him a pack of cigarets? I got up and followed her.

"Jazmine." I called out and she turned around and waited for me.

"Your not being serious about the smokes right?"

"Yes I am, I know how he feels and if he needs it I'm getting them for him. He's eighteen anyways so it's legal."

"Are you crazy! He could get cancer."

"Huey one is not going to kill him. He's scared and if this calms him down than I want to get it for him. And maybe I might smoke with him."

I stared at her and she stared back at me.

"Fine." I gave in.

"I could use one too."

* * *

Jazmine had bought a pack of Newports and a lighter. Riley, her, and I sat on a bench outside of the hospital smoking away. It was starting to calm our nerves. I watched Jazmine slowly inhale and exhale the smoke. If I did not know better I would of thought she was a smoker, but I knew damn well that Jazmine had never touched a cigaret in her life. Riley hit his once more until throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. Jazmine and I followed after. She tried to hand the pack to Riley but he shook his head.

"Hold it for now, we might need it again soon." He said as he walked back inside the hospital.

Jazmine and I watched him leave but made no effort to follow him.

"You don't have to act strong for us Huey." She said.

How did she know?

"I know you feel as nervous as your brother, and It's normal to be mad or sad right now." She said while looking at me.

"It's ok to let it all out. I wont tell anyone if that's what your scared of." She said as she placed her arms around me and rubbed my back in circles.

I placed my head in the crook of her neck and I knew she could feel the hot tears on her skin. She stayed silent but kept a firm hold on me. After a while I broke the silence.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, my head was still on her neck.

"I hope so Huey, I hope so." She said as she hugged me tighter.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger! Sorry guys but had to stop it there. 5 more reviews please and Thank you. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So I feel like nobody writes Juey stories anymore. Its all about OC's, and I like OC's but not when the story revolves around them only. I wish the writers on this archive would write more Juey and update their stories. Anyway here is chapter 24.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 24**

We've been sitting in this damn waiting room for three hours now. The pack of smokes Jazmine had bought was almost gone, there were only two left. We made our way out for our last smoke. Jazmine and I shared one while Riley smoked one whole. As we entered the waiting room we noticed the doctor was talking to Tom. Riley and I rushed to him, almost knocking Tom on the ground.

"How is he?" We simultaneously asked.

"Well we ran a bunch of test and It seems the reason he fainted is because of low sugars in his body. He's close to being a diabetic. The good news is he does not have a fracture skull but the wounds were deep enough for stitches. Right now he is asleep and I rather no one wake him up. You could decide to wait here or go home It depends on you all." The doctor informed us.

I nodded but Riley looked like he wanted to punch him in the face.

"I need to see him." He commanded.

"I'm sorry but it's better that you see him tomorrow, we still have to run a few more test on him that's why he is resting at the moment."

I grabbed Riley's shoulder.

"Come on Riley, we'll see him tomorrow."

Riley looked at me and then back at the doctor.

"Fine." He said as he walked away.

Tom and Sarah got up and bided us goodbye before leaving.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Jazmine.

"Go home I guess, well unless you don't want me to."

"Well I'm going to stay the night with Riley, you want to join us?"

She nodded.

"Just let me get my things and I'll be there soon."

Riley walked back inside the waiting room.

"You coming or what?" He asked me while taping his fingers impatiently on his arm.

* * *

After thirty minutes Jazmine was at our door step. She was clad in pink and yellow striped Pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and it was wet, she probably took a shower before coming here. She had brought two bags with her.

"Damn Jazzy. You only staying one night, not five." Riley said.

"These are all the things I need Riley." She informed him.

Riley rolled his eyes at her.

"You can give a nigga a bar of soap and he could last for a week, but give a girl a bar of soap and she probably wont last two days with it."

Jazmine looked at him.

"Riley please tell me you change your underwear."

Riley blushed and I snickered.

"W-what kind of question is that! Of course I do!"

"Well since you said all you need is one bar of soap."

Riley opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"Anyways, I emailed Frank and explained to him the situation so you are excused from rehab tomorrow." Jazmine informed me.

I nodded.

"Thanks."

We sat in the living with two sleeping bags on the floor and one blanket and pillow on the couch.

"This feels like when we were younger." Jazmine said with a bright smile.

"I remember we used to sleep over all the time together, you two would take the floor and I would take the couch." She added.

Riley and I nodded.

"Fun times." We said in unison.

Jazmine looked at the time on her Samsung Galaxy.

"We should get some rest, otherwise we wont wake up at seven." She said as she placed her phone on the charger and snuggled into her pillow and blanket.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jazmine." Riley and I said before doing the same with our sleeping bag.

"I hope Grandad will be fine." Riley whispered, but I caught it.

"He will Riley. At least I hope." I said the last part in a whisper too and it looked like Jazmine had heard it but she kept quiet. We soon dozed off.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Riley was still sound asleep next to me. I wondered what time it was since I had set an alarm to ring at seven and I did not hear it. I grabbed my phone and read the time.

"6:15" I groaned.

Well I couldn't go back to sleep now. I grabbed my overnight bag and searched for my toothbrush. After going to the bathroom I headed to the kitchen, where Jazmine was cooking a big breakfast. I just watched her cook for a while, and it looked like she had not noticed me. So I decided to be mean and scare her. I slowly walked behind her and I placed my hands around her waist. She jumped.

"Huey don't do that to me." She said but she was laughing.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Huey."

I let go so she could resume cooking.

"My mom is going to bring the rest of the food, I'm just cooking a little bit."

Cooking a little bit? You could feed twenty people twice with all this food.

"If this is a little bit then I don't want to see a lot." I simply said as I looked at all the food on the table.

"You remembered to prepare me something?" I teased her.

She rolled her eyes playfully and pointed over to the counter.

"I made some oatmeal and I cut some fruit up, Its in the fridge."

"Plus you are the only one who does not enjoy bacon and eggs." She added as she placed more bacon pieces on a plate.

"Jazmine don't you think it's enough?"

"Huh? No way I know your brother is going to devour half of this in one minute, and my dad likes to eat when he's stressed as well."

Riley walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Riley." Jazmine greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked him.

"I smell bacon. You think a nigga can sleep trough that, especially when they hungry?" Riley said as he tried to grab a piece, but Jazmine smacked his hand.

"Not now. Lets wait for my parents to get here."

Riley looked at her.

"Huey you better get your chick before-."

"Before what?" Jazmine and I asked in unison.

Riley looked at the both of us but he did not continue. Jazmine ignored him and kept cooking and I began to read the newspaper, I guess Jazmine must of brought it in for me.

* * *

We all sat around the table, Sarah had brought over more food than Jazmine had cooked.

"Dig in." She said.

Riley was the first one to stack his plate, I just ate the things Jazmine had prepared me. In ten minutes everything was gone. I looked at everyone in surprise. I was still working on my plate while everyone else had thirds. After we ate Sarah and Jazmine cleaned up while Riley and I got dressed, Tom had went back to his house. After an hour we were on the way to the hospital. Jazmine and Riley were ridding with me while Tom and Sarah were in their car. We walked into the hospital and we looked for Grandad's room number.

"I found it." Tom said as he knocked before entering.

Grandad was laying on the bed and two nurses were spoon feeding him. I rolled my eyes and Jazmine laughed at my reaction.

"It seems like he's doing better." She told me.

"How you feeling Robert?" Tom asked Grandad.

"Like a million bucks." Grandad said while smiling.

"These young and nice nurses help me recover." He added as he smiled at the nurses.

"Don't strain yourself Mr. Freeman." One of the nurses said as they left with their partner.

Grandad waited until they were gone.

"I hate the hospital food but the cutipie's sure are fine."

Riley laughed.

"They were hot. Maybe I should join you Grandad."

We all shook are heads at Riley.

"Did the doctor say when you can come home?" I asked Grandad.

"Not yet, he wants me to stay here for a little while longer."

I nodded my head.

"Well I'm happy you are doing better."

Everyone agreed with me by nodding or saying a simple "Hm Hm."

We had stayed with Grandad for an hour until a nurse came in and told us we had to leave since they needed to run some test on grandad. As we got up to leave Grandad stopped Jazmine.

"Little baby can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Mr. Freeman."

Grandad looked at me.

"I just want to talk to cutiepie."

"What do you gotta tell her that I can't know?"

"Huey, If Mr. Freeman wants to talk to me alone let him."

I stared at the both of them for a while until I gave up and left.

I waited outside Grandad's hospital room for a while. I was trying to see if I could hear what they were talking about, but the rooms must have been sound proof. Finally Jazmine came out.

"That was long, what did he tell you?"

When I looked at her I noticed she had been crying.

"What is it Jazmine?" I asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Don't fake like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can tell you've been crying Jazmine."

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of something I had saw on TV the other day."

I looked at her in question but Jazmine did start crying randomly at moments so I let it go.

"So what did Grandad say?" I tried asking again.

"Nothing much, just normal things."

I felt like she was trying to hide something from me, but I could not pin point anything. I tried to study her face but she looked normal.

"Freeman stop starring at me like that." She teased.

I must be imagining things since she seems normal, but still some part of me is telling me she's not being one-hundred percent truthful.

"Are y'all niggas comin or what?" Riley yelled causing a nurse to shush him.

I shook it off and kept walking.

* * *

I was sitting in Rehab, someone was about to graduate since their stay here had ended. Everyone cheered and said their goodbyes. Just three more months and I'll be out of here as well, luckily I don't have to spend a year in here.

"Jose when do you graduate?" I asked him curiously.

"I have two more weeks and then I'm gone too."

I looked at him surprised.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew." He simply said.

Even if I wont admit it out loud Jose was a great friend and I'm going to be a bit lonely when he's gone.

"Why you going to miss me or something?"

"No."

Jose laughed and kept doing what he was doing. I watched the guy that was leaving give a hug to Frank and leave the room. I'm not doing all that when I go. Frank better not expect me to hug him. Apparently Paul and Enrico had left too and I did not notice.

"You seriously did not notice it?" Jose asked me while looking at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head at him.

"No."

"I don't know how you missed it. We had a small goodbye party for them, since they left the same day." Jose informed me. I guess everyone was leaving and I was still stuck with Frank.

* * *

After a long day I was finally home and trying to relax a bit. I had just came back from a walk with Jazmine and Haki, we were starting to do this daily. We still had not been at the hill, we just did not have the time too. But maybe I could take her Sunday, that would make her happy. Jazmine and I were going to go see Grandad tomorrow and check him out since his doctor had told us everything was fine. Riley was with Grandad right now, Doctor Jones had only wanted one of us to stay the night with him, but he was going to be gone in the morning since he had to stop by his college to fill somethings out. As I was preparing something to eat my phone began to ring. I headed into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?"

I heard a soft sob and then the person spoke.

"Huey, he's dead."

I dropped my phone on the ground. How could this be? I picked it up but my hands were shaking.

"H-h-h-how?" my voice was shaking.

"He died in his sleep. The Doctor said he died peacefully of natural causes."

He was dead.

Dead.

The only family I had other than Riley was gone. The closest thing I had to a father. Gone. I felt something wet stroll down my cheeks. Tears? No I couldn't be crying. But I felt more come down and my vision became blurry. This had not happened to me since the day my parents died. Why did everyone have to leave?

* * *

**AN: How many of you readers saw this coming? Well tell me in the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So this story is coming to an end. I can see like two more chapters and then we are done. Well here is chapter 25, the flashback is in Jazmine's POV.**

**Shoutouts**

**PartyKing8888: I'm happy you are liking this story, but sadly its almost over. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.**

**StellaBellaDonna: I love you too lol. Thank you it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

I remember telling Jazmine that everyone she knew and loved will die. I remember how my words hurt her so much. I knew everyone eventually would die, so why am I so hurt? Why am I so taken back by this. It's funny because here I was falling to pieces. I was currently in the Woodcrest graveyard, It was Grandad's funeral. The preacher was talking but I had shut him and everyone around me out. I could not watch them bury him so I had left. Jazmine had followed me and she was currently next to me. She said no words, she only stood next to me. Ironically it was raining. My tears matched the rain perfectly. Surprisingly Riley was not in a mess like I was. The reception was even worse for since everyone wanted to speak with me.

"I'm sorry for your loss man." Caesar said as he placed a gentle pat on my shoulder.

I ignored him and walked away. I just wanted to be left alone. Jazmine understood this and she made sure everyone kept their distance from me.

* * *

That day when I got home I did something I swore I would never do again. I had contacted my old drug dealer and he had gave me what I wanted. I sat on the ground in my living room and injected the drug in my arm.

_I'm sorry Jazmine I know I had promised I would never do this. Sorry Riley I know that you need me at this moment. And I'm sorry Grandad, even if you did not know about this. But I need this. I need this at the moment to make me feel whole again._

I closed my eyes as my childhood memories flashed by me. It felt like I was ten again. It felt like just yesterday Riley and I were having one of our famous fights and Grandad was there to put us in check. I heard a knock at my door, I had been laying on the cold hard wood floor for an hour straight. I got up and hid the syringe before opening the door. It was Jazmine. She was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. She took one look at me and somehow she had understood what I had just done.

"You drugged yourself."

It was more of a statement then a question.

I looked away, I could not look her in the eyes. How could I be doing this to myself again. I had promised myself that I would never do such a thing again. I felt warm. Why? I noticed Jazmine had wrapped her arms around me.

"Huey I know how you are feeling. And I know you are going through a dark time. But please don't do this to me and especially yourself. Drugs are not the answer, they might make you forget for a second but they wont bring Mr. Freeman back. Huey that day when he asked to talk to me he told me he was going to die."

I looked at her in shock. She began to tell me everything.

"_Please sit." Mr. Freeman said._

"_What is It Mr. Freeman." I asked as I sat down._

_He looked at me and smiled a gentle smile._

"_Jazmine I want you to take care of Huey. Riley has Tom and Sarah to watch over him and even if they did not I know he would still be strong. But Huey cant handle it alone Jazmine. I'm asking you to watch over him, I'm dying and there is nothing you all can do about it." _

_I began to cry._

"_Please Mr. Freeman don't say that."_

"_Baby girl It's the truth. I'm old and sick. Jazmine you need to promise me that you wont let Huey harm his body again."_

"_You knew?" I was surprised._

"_Yes, I overheard Riley talking with Huey about it but I played dumb. Don't tell him what I told you just yet. I want you to tell him when I'm gone. Tell them both that I love them and always will and tell Huey to be strong."_

_I cried some more before whipping the tears away._

"_I will, I promise."_

"Huey please be strong. This is what your Grandfather wanted."

I walked over to where I had hid the syringe and handed it to Jazmine.

"I don't need it. I never did and I never will again, this time I mean it. Jazmine I think its time I tell you the reason I started in the first place."

She looked at me in surprise but shook her head.

"Huey you don't have to tell me just yet If you are not ready. I can wait."

"No, I owe you this much."

She looked at me and nodded after a while.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"When we broke up I was going trough a hard time. I felt like I could forget you but the truth was I couldn't Jazmine. I was going crazy without you and I wanted to see you, to feel your touch. I wanted to see the you that loved me, but every time I closed my eyes I saw the you that despised me. So one day I resolved to LSD and after I injected it I could see you again. The you that cared about me more than anything else. I began to do this more than I intended but I could not stop myself, It felt like you were there next to me and I did not want to let you go again. So when you came back in my life I had promised myself that I would quit and win you back. I'm sorry Jazmine, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

I looked at her and she seemed hurt but she shook her head.

"Huey even I went trough a dark time after we broke up. I felt so betrayed after everything we had been trough, so I understand you needed something to help you cope. I did not turn to drugs but overworked myself by studying and working part time. While you wanted to remember me I wanted to forget you and I thought if I was exhausted it would work, but I was wrong. Every time I went to bed I would dream of you and nothing I did would help me forget you. So when I heard of your drug use I knew I was supposed to be the one to help you out. And I was hopping that I could be your friend and eventually your girlfriend again. The point is I don't blame you for what you did, don't get me wrong I'm mad because there are so many other ways you could have handle things, but I don't blame you."

I began to cry again and I did not care If Jazmine saw. She placed her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you and don't forget that." She whispered in my ear.

* * *

**AN: So he finally told her the truth who's happy? See you all after 5 reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This is the shortest chapter of them all the next one will be longer. So I'm sad to say but Chapter 27 is the last chapter of Please Don't Leave Me Again. I'm sad but I'm glad I got the chance to write this for you all. Without further ado here is Chap 26.**

**I Still Do Not Own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 26**

"And that is why I started LSD."

I had just told everyone the reason I started in the first place. Jazmine never told Frank about my use that day but she wanted me to tell them the reason I started in the first place. There was a moment of silence but then everyone clapped.

"You are one step closer to recovery Huey." Frank said as he pat my back.

I rolled my eyes at him and stared at everyone in the room. I guess I wasn't alone after all. Jose placed his hand on my shoulder, today was his last day.

"Man I'm happy you finally came out and told us the reason. You told her, right?"

"Yeah, she was the first I told."

"So?"

"She's not angry."

Jose cheered again.

Frank gave a small speech in Jose's honor before dismissing us all.

"Come see me when you have the chance." Jose told me.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

I was on my daily walk with Jazmine and Haki at the moment.

"Your therapy sessions with me are over."

I blinked a few times.

"What? I thought I had three more months."

"No. I talked to the judge and he agreed that the only thing you have to complete is Rehab. You don't need therapy sessions anymore."

I looked at her and then spoke.

"Thank you Jazmine. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you and Riley."

She shook her head.

"And yourself. You really came far Huey."

Haki barked.

"See, even Haki agrees." She said while smiling.

"I love you Jazmine." I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

A month had passed since Grandad had passed away. The house became mine but I handed it to Riley, he truly deserved it. I was currently helping him move Grandad's stuff. We had decided to donate a few things and keep things that were important to him, like his records.

"What are we going to do with these?" I asked Riley as I handed him a playboy magazine.

"Sell them."

"What? No way."

"These are antiques, they're bound to sell. We could make a profit."

"I'm not selling a bunch of Playboy magazines."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll sell them and not give you a dime of what I make."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to see how much you get."

Riley ignored me and kept looking trough the stuff. At the end of the day we had given away most of Grandad's things and kept a few things. Riley was contacting some people about the playboys he wanted to sell. The house was mostly clean except for a few things here and there, but I was leaving all that to Riley. I had a date with Jazmine today and I was taking her somewhere special.

* * *

"Where are we going." She asked me as I guided her.

I had put a blindfold on her so it could be a surprise. When we got to our destination I took the blindfold off and she opened her eyes.

"Huey." She said my name with tears in her eyes.

We were on the hill and I had prepared a pick nick for the both of us. We both sat on the blanket as I handed her a plate. I watched Jazmine eat and they way her eyes would light up with each bite.

"Huey this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

She gently smiled at me and kept eating.

"I promised we would come here, and here we are." I told her as I took a bite out of my salad.

She nodded.

"I missed this place. You truly are amazing Huey Freeman."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day watching the clouds while laying on the grass.

"I understand what you meant when you asked me about the clouds."

"You just understood it? Your ten years late." I teased.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"No I figured it out earlier but I never got the chance to tell you. I was really dumb when I was younger."

"You were naïve not dumb, there's a difference."

She looked over at me and smiled as she reached for my hand.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Huey Freeman."

I blushed at her statement and shook my head.

"No Jazmine, you are. Before I met you I never thought I could love anybody other than Riley and Grandad. But you opened up my heart and each day I learned how to love the simple things in life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me for sure, That's why I love you."

She wiped a tear away and smiled brightly.

"Were each others best thing."

I smiled as well.

"We sure are."

* * *

**AN:** **Five more reviews for the Finale. You guys are all awesome and remember that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Here we are. The last chapter of Please Don't Leave Me Again. You guys have all been wonderful that's why I want to thank you all. **

**T****o the people who have reviewed this story: Thank you guys so much. Every time I would read them it would make me so happy.**

**To the people who followed and favorite this story: Thank you all, It meant a lot to me that you all enjoyed this story.**

**To the people who read it: You guys are amazing all of you. I'm happy I could write this story.**

**Last shoutout:**

**Bianca and Snoop Doggy Dog: Congrats you both are the last shoutout before this story ends LoL. Thanks for reading and sticking to this story.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**I'm giving this shoutout to the people who reviewed from the beginning to the end.**

**Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld: Girl I'm so happy that you have read this story and reviewed from day one. You never missed a chapter. Thanks for the help you have given me for anything. You truly are my internet bestie! :D**

**Natasha annalise: You have reviewed since day one and were one of the first readers to this story. Even if you did not review each chapter I truly apriciate your reviews. Thank you. :)**

**Anon: For the most part you have reviewed each chapter of this story. I truly appreciated them and thank you for sticking to this story from the beginning to the end. :3 **

**Guest: I don't know if you are the same or different Guest but I've always had a Guest review so I want to thank you for reviewing this story. :] **

**And with that I leave you all to the last chapter of Please Don't Leave Me Again. I'm truly going to miss writing this and reading all your reviews.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

Today was my last day in Rehab. Everyone clapped at Frank's goodbye speech. Most of the people were new except for maybe five. Everyone that I had started with truly had recovered and were on the way to a better life. Jose had found a girlfriend and they had been dating for two months, Enrico had found a job and so had Paul.

"Huey I'm truly happy that you have recovered fully." He huged me, he had been to fast and cought me off guard.

"I'm truly going to miss you, but I hope and pray I'll never see your face in this class again."

I smirked.

"Thanks Frank."

After his long goodbye speech I made my way to Riley's house. He auctually had managed to sell a few of the magazines, he had goten two-thousand dolors for selling five of them. Riley was going to spend it on clothes but I told him it was best he used it for his college, even if he had financial aid.

"You'll owe the government less." Was what I had told him. Riley also had found himself a girlfriend, and to my surprise she was not a hoodrat. Her name was Shawna and she was auctually nice and well manared, also she made sure Riley stayed out of trouble for me. She was auctully at his place right now helping him sort some things out.

"Hey Shawna how are you?"

"I'm good Huey, thanks for asking. How was your last day?"

"It was ok."

She smield and headed back to helping Riley out. Riley and her looked like they were made for eachother, I wonder if people think that when they see Jazmine and I together.

"Are you going to help me nigga? Or you just gon stand there like a foo?" Riley snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ok Riley."

* * *

I was in Jazmines office helping her pack, she and her secretary were currently relocating.

"I'm going to miss this office, this is were I started my carrer. It means a lot to me."

She looked around the room with a sad smiel on her beautiful face.

"If it wasent for this place we would have never been dating again." She pointed out.

I kissed her.

"Lets make one last memory here then." I said as I placed her on her desk.

"Huey." She moaned as I planted soft kisses on her neck.

My hands romend all her curves. God this woman was perfect and I'm glad to call her mine. I took her shirt off and kissed her belly buton as she moaned again.

"Huey stop teasing me." She said shakely.

We made love in her office, even I'm going to miss this place.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since I had left Rehab. I was curently standing behinde Caesar in a nice suite, Jazmine was on the otherside behind Cindy in a long navy blue dress. Yep you guessed it they were getting married.

I handed Caesar the rings and he placed it on Cindy's finger and she did the same for him.

"I do." He said.

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They kissed and everyone cheered, Jazmine was crying tears of joy. We all stepped outside and Cindy had gathered everyone up since she was gettind ready to throw the bouquet. As it flew in the air I watched all the girls push eachother out the way, Jazmine just stood there confused while everyone resorted to violence. But its funny because she was the one who auctually cought it. She looked over at me and smield.

"You know what this means, Right Freeman?"

I rolled my eyes at her as we both made out way to the reception.

It was time for the bestmen speech so I was currently on the stage getting ready to make it. Everyone waited for me to say something.

"I've known these two for a long time and they're not only my friends, they're family. I always knew that you two loved eachother and I'm glad you both got the courage to confess your feelings. There are going to be days when you both are going to struggle, but as long as you have eachother you will overcome them. I wish you both the best from the bottom of my heart." With that I lifted up my Champaign glass and yelled out "Cheers!"

I walked down and Jazmine dragged me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing.

"Come on Huey dance with me." She said as she placed my arms around her waist.

Caesar and Cindy were dancing next to us.

"Your speech was touching." Cindy said as she faked to wipe a tear.

Jazmine laughed.

"But it means a lot to me." She said and Caesar nodded in agrement.

I smield at the both of them and they seemed shocked.

"Did you just smile?" They both stutered.

"Get used to it." I simply said as I went back to my normal scowl.

Jose had found his way over with his girlfriend and so had Riley and Shawna. Jazmine greeted them all with a smile before leaning her head on my chest and swaing to the beat. Caesar and Cindy were having a nice wedding for a small one. The song had ended and Jazmine and I were making our way to the sweets table, since she wanted a cupkacke. Caesar and Cindy cut their weding cake and everyone cheered as she spoon fed him. They sure were happy.

* * *

I looked over at Jazmine, she was stunning in that red dress. I had decided to take her on a small vacation to florida. I led her to the hotel's private beach, I had set a blanket down with candles and a bottle of champaigne.

"Huey this is beautiful." She said as I helped her sit down.

I opened the bottle and poured her a glass. She sipped it and looked up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night, the stars are amazing.

"Jazmine." She looked over at me and looked surprised and then happy.

I held out a small box with a dimond ring in it.

"Jazmine would you marry me?"

She began to cry and nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, a million times yes!"

She leapt on me and hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe Jazmine."

She losen her grip but kept hugging me.

I placed the ring on her finger, the moonlight made it shine.

"I love you Jazmine."

"I love you Huey."

I was finally happy with the girl I loved. We've been trough a lot and finally we were both here in each other arms. What more could I ask for. I was truly happy and engaged to the woman I loved.

"Cindy is going to freak out when I show her my ring." Jazmine said while laughing.

She placed her head on my shoulder and we sat there looking at the stars.

"Theres no place I rather be than here with you." She said.

"The same goes for me."

"Look Huey a shooting star, make a wish." Jazmine said while closing her eyes.

There was no need to wish since my wishes had all came true. We looked at oneanother and shared an intamet kiss. Life was perfect at the moment and I had nothing to complain about. I was truly a happy man.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
